Witch's web
by mischy22
Summary: before her death she created a final web to help the man she loved and her children that she would be leaving behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all names and places blong to the world of the Black Jewels created and published by Anna Bishop.**

**R&R always welcome. the major part of this stoy is compleated and in my notebook so should post quickly. so enjoy and grab a tissue the first few chapters are a bit sniffly**

* * *

500 years ago

Daemon Sadi laid on his bed holding his wife of more than fifty years. Her once blond hair now was silver and tiny lines formed around her eyes. Even now, he thought she looked beautiful, even now, he couldn't bare to let go. Her body was dying and they all knew it. They all knew this day would come and thought they had prepared well for it, though nothing could prepare any of them for losing her.

Jaenelle looked up at him, her deep sapphire eyes glistening, she had an idea. One last small idea to help the man she loved. In a horse whisper, she began to speak, "The body is dying… I am not."

He wouldn't cry, or at least not while she could see him. With a forced smile and stopping the sobs that were caught in his throat, he tried to respond, "I know sweetheart."

If she were years younger she would have pinned him to the bed, but she didn't have the strength for that now. Again, she looked into his eyes, this time deep chasms laid in hers. Speaking in her midnight voice or at least trying to she said again, "No, the husk is dying, I am not."

If it was the tone of her voice or the conviction of it he didn't know, but it did snap his attention. In fifty years, he knew what that tone meant… it meant he would be in the High Lord's study trying to explain one of her spells. He welcomed that. "Tell me what you need sweetheart."

Everything had a price, she didn't want him to pay it but she needed his strength. "I need your strength Daemon, just this once."

Time was running out he could hear it in her voice, felt it as her heart was slowing. No hesitation, "Take what you need, anything you need."

He felt her rub lightly against his inner barrier; quickly he opened them allowing her every bit of strength he could give her. Swirling mist surrounded him taking him down to their special place. One last time, or so he thought, he stood in front of Witch.

Her hooves clicked on the stone ground as she approached him. Here she was as she had always been, as she had been the first time he had been brought here and as she had been for all their years together… here, she was ageless. Quietly she spoke, "I can stay here Prince. I can hold this place till I can find a husk that can hold me."

The possibilities swarmed his mind. One thing stuck out…. The family would kill him if they knew. "What do you need sweetheart. Tell me. Anything I can do…" he was rambling and for once didn't care.

"Papa is going to be so mad."

"I'll handle it." Besides he wasn't worried about his father he was worried about their children. Two black jeweled queens who were very gifted black widows, each who ruled Ebon Askivi , each having one realm of the living. Then there was their son, not his mirror but his mother's, a black widow and a very snarly over protective war lord prince and still a full year from being able to make the offer to the dark.

"Daemon you can't tell them. Not till I'm sure I can really do this."

He ran his fingers down the side of her face and very honestly said, "Darling I have no intention of telling any of them. Not till I can hold you in my arms both here and in our bed."

She just stood there for a moment with a black stare on her face before she blinked. "You're bad at acting…"

"M not." He let his lips touch hers, he wouldn't pass up a chance to kiss her not now. Not when he didn't really know if he would ever again.

Dismissing his now childlike behavior, she continued, "In a few days the spell will begin. Until then grieve or at least look like you are."

"And then?" reasonable question so why did he regret asking it?

Witch turned from him, "Here everything will be as it is now, but when you're awake…"

"Sweetheart what is it?"

"Leiah and Cordilia they won't be able to help."

"Help with what?"

"I need you to be my eyes and ears Daemon. I need to know what is happening without drawing suspicion."

"It will appear that I broke my chalice?" he said in a little too much of a matter-of-fact voice.

"You don't…"

With a shrug he shattered any thought she was having, "If we weren't having this conversation I would have any ways. Both Lucivar and father knew or know."

Annoyed she turned back to him. "You wouldn't" not a question more of a command.

"I would. 1700 years of searching for you, and knowing that I was born to be your lover." He paused long enough to take a breath, "Fifty years just isn't long enough."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucivar stood outside the doors that lead to Jaenelle's suite. The family had said their good byes last night or earlier today. This was Daemon's time and the black lock on the door was making sure of that. Still the fact the lock was there to start with was a bit unnerving. It hadn't been there a few moments ago, so why now? No, he didn't want to think of the answer, he didn't want to be told that his sister, his queen was gone.

Standing there trying to block out everything he could have sworn that he felt a faint ripple of black power. A moment of disbelieve crept over him, Daemon wouldn't have, couldn't have. He needed to know for sure. His eyes opened seeing shock and worry in his nieces' eyes, his nephew looked …. Well he wasn't sure how to read him but knew enough that it wasn't good what he was seeing. Yet despite this no one asked nor dared to speculate what that ripple was. No one wanted to know.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed not since time seemed to move differently in the misty place, but knew what had happen while he was there. His eyes slowly focused, as did his flesh that was still wrapped around her. Daemon looked down in his arms and fought hard not to cry, would have if he knew Witch was safe in the misty place and he could go to her soon enough. She said grieve, how was he suppose to do that knowing she wasn't really gone?

Slowly he got up form their bed and laid Jaenelle's lifeless body in a position that mirrored sleep. Grieve, well how was he suppose to do that while wrapped in a calming web? Then again, his children would look for the web, as would his father. They probably would create another layer just so he would remain calm for a few days or weeks or until they tired of creating the damn webs. Therefore, he would grieve in the way his family would expect, for a few days any ways.

Slowly he staggered to the door. Wood and stone remembered might as well make it look like he was disoriented. The door creaked open with a moan as he tried to force his face to look like he was holding back tears that weren't there. His brother was closest to him but his son… one look in those deep sapphire eyes… he couldn't keep this secret not from him. Not from his youngest. Not from the son that Jaenelle had waited so long to give him. She didn't say he couldn't word it where his very intelligent son would understand, she just said he couldn't tell them. The two were completely different.

He spoke softly in a painstaking voice his eyes locked with his son's, "Jaenelle is gone."

Jared looked at his father as the words turned in his head. Something snapped in place. On a spare thread male to male, or more like father to son he called out * Father?*

*come to my study later.* it was all he could say, all he would say at the moment. Slowly he walked away from the room. Stopping every so often to wipe tears that weren't there. He would continue to do this until he was locked away in his study with a red shield on the door.

* * *

Several hours later Jared tapped on the study door. He could have just slipped into the study. Could have slipped past the red shield since it had been made to his depth, but he wanted to give his father long enough to compose himself.

Passing through the door he expected to find his father lost somewhere between a sea of tears and fits of anger. Instead, he found him all too causally lounging on the long couch reading some nameless book and a glass of what looked like brandy sitting on the table next to him. No hint of rage in the air, no sign of grieving. Nothing.

He didn't know if he should be pissed that his father loved his mother so little that he couldn't even grieve or if… maybe? He did a quick check there was a web around him but it wasn't actually a calming web, then again…

Daemon saw how unnerved his son was and didn't want to distress him but needed to tell him what he actually couldn't say. "Jared, will you sit for a moment?"

His father seemed calm, then again, that really didn't mean a damn thing, "You don't seem upset ..."

Dismissing the comment he continued, "I need to tell you some things that won't make sense to anyone else. And I need you to swear that you will not tell any living thing what I am about to tell you."

"Are you asking as my father or as a black widow?"

"I'm asking as the man who spoke to Witch and was given a very clear order and one I am choosing to ignore."

"Mother didn't want me to know something?" well that was more absurd than anything else he ever heard. After all, he was the one who knew how to do all of her more interesting spells. Moreover, he was the one that she entrusted all of her secrets that even his father didn't know.

"Yeah ... Well, not so much you but any one. Jared I can't tell you all of it but I will tell you this Jaenelle is gone, Witch is not."

"That don't…"

"Jaenelle didn't carry you, Witch did. She had to."

If his world hadn't been turned upside down already he would have found this conversation absurd to say the least. Looking in his father's eyes, he knew to listen and to do so carefully because this would never be said again. "I know mother was older when I was born. Hell Aunt Karla told me once she had never thought that Mother would carry me because of her age."

"As I said Jaenelle didn't carry you. Well in the end I guess she did but." He paused unsure how to really say this. Knowing that there were some things a father shouldn't tell a son regardless of how close they were. "Witch wanted a son. She wanted to give me an heir. But we waited too long for Janelle to conceive. Still Witch wanted and you know I could never tell her no, or at least not out right. So she conceived in the misty place, in our place."

"Misty place?"

"Hmm, a place she created long ago. The first time we were there Jaenelle was twelve. It was a bad time in all of our lives but the place… It became our place."

"She's there now?"

"She is and no you cannot go there. I don't think I can get there now." that thought made him cringe. Witch had said he would be sane there but how could he get there? Was there a road in the twisted kingdom that would take him to her? Would he be able to find it if that was the case?"

"_Father_?"

If he found her, could he still walk this world?

"_Father_?"

Would he be able to return to her if he left her again?

"Dad"

Daemon snapped his attention back to his son who was now gripping his wrist all too franticly. "I'm sorry. Jaredd I don't have much time to explain this."

"Explain what? Ok so, Witch is my mother I always knew that. She's alive despite not having flesh. Well it's a little unnerving but I get it, on some level I get it. Mom made another spell now I want to know how she did it."

Daemon looked stunned then got his mind working enough to realize his son wasn't asking to learn the spell for just simply knowing but he wanted to help. "I don't know how she's doing it. "He sighed, "Jared, Listen please. Do not look on the webs for answers. You'll find them but the spell will break. You're not suppose to know and if you find out too much…

"Mother will be gone?"

With a nod he added, "So will I"

"But you're here!"

"Shhh, Listen. I can't stay without your mother but I won't completely leave you either, but when my queen ask for something that is mine to give… I have to give it to her. You'll understand one day. And until then…" he could feel the web wrapping around him knew he didn't have long now. Midnight at the latest then he would be a tool for Witch. Still didn't understand what that meant. "You have a year before you make the offer to the darkness. Descend to your full strength and not a bit less."

"What if..."

"I mean it Jared. That strength won't be needed much now but later. When Witch is born into flesh that can hold her… who knows. There is a letter in the desk for your uncle and grandfather. If you need them, ask. If you need their protection until you make the offer ask."

"Why would I …?"

"The only restraint your sisters had were your mother and me. Their good queens but …"

"You don't trust the males that serve them."

"No one trusts the males that serve them, but they will back down long enough for them to mourn the loss of their mother. At least for a few days. They can't attack them but… Jared, they will go after you just because you will wear a dark jewel and you will protect your sisters after you make the offer."

"Psh, I already protect them. I grew up protecting myself form Daemonar didn't I?"

"You did. Now I'm telling you protect your sister's. I couldn't interfere but I have made it clear that I didn't serve either of them and their request not to kill them their males has been kept out of respect and not out of loyalty. Your grandfather may not hold that restraint now. Don't be shocked if he doesn't."

He could see that sleep was coming for his father. Could hear it in his voice. Didn't want him to stop talking. "Is there any else."

"There's a letter on the desk. It will explain what I can't right now. Jared the flowers your mother was so fond of..."

"Her garden that was built in the middle of the Dae al Mon territory?"

"Those are the ones, tend to them for me. I have several pots of them planted in her room those will need watered often, but the ones that grow wild… those were her favorite."

"Father, why don't you lay down here for a while and rest I'll stay…"

"Now that's a first."

"What?"

"Twenty years and you're telling me to rest. Wish you would have said that about a thousand times while you were growing up."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Didn't say you were. But you are your mother's son and you will always be."

Helping his father lay on the long couch, he asked too quietly, "and I'm not your son?"

"You can trace your bloodlines to me. But in spirit and strength, no you are your mother's son." With that, said Daemon closed his eyes. A ripple of power flowed through him and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Witch had said a few days; for once she had been wrong in the timing.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared sat next to his father for a long time just watching. Trying to make sense of what his father had told him. How could he? He knew where his father was going, knew he would. Anyone who knew how much he loved Witch knew he wouldn't be able to live without her. Still it didn't make this any easier.

With his father asleep, he went to the desk and found the letters. Carefully opened his. Just a short note really and a few pieces of jewelry fell into his hand. A ring that had lost it shine and a pendent that matched. Tears swelled his eyes. These were his mother's jewels, the one thing he now had left from her. Not wanting to think any more he laid his head on the desk and let the sobs fall.

A short time later, he felt a warm blanket wrap around his shoulders. In a deep rough voice that came from sleep he said, "Dad?"

"Rest Jared. It's been a long day." Not his father's voice but his uncle's

Wiping his eyes, he slowly raised his head. "Is…?"

"He's sleeping for now. I had your grandfather put a charm on him so we will at least know where he's at."

"No. Have him take it off."

Lucivar look shocked before turning that into hot anger. "Do you think he will …"

"I said take it off! Damn it. Do you think I want my father wandering roads too dark for anyone to travel? No, but if he doesn't…" he stopped; he felt something in the air tighten. A warning he was getting too near the truth, too near telling a secret that couldn't be told. "A gifted black widow told him to walk that road. If he doesn't more will be lost then just his mind. Please have Grandfather remove the charm."

"Damn." Lucivar turned, in the course of a day he had lost his sister, his queen and now he was being told he had to let his brother go. "He told you that?"

"That, among things I can't talk about. Please before he wakes."

"I don't know why your mother would have told him to walk those roads, or even let him..."

"Uncle Lucivar read this, maybe he left something in it." Jared reached out his hand holding out the letter that was addressed to both Lucivar and Saetan.

He wouldn't read it, not since it was wrote to both their father and himself , but he would read it later while looking over his father's shoulder. Instead he put his hand on the back of his nephew's neck and in a quiet voice that was hiding all the pain he was in at the moment he said, "Come on puppy let's find you a bed…"

"No I want to stay here tonight."

* * *

Lucivar looked at his brother and sighed, "Alright let me get your grandfather and maybe Daemonar and we'll all keep a visual on your Father."

"I think that will be alright."

The letter that had been written only asked for a few things none of which made sense. "Tell Jared about his birth and the flowers." It had said. "Protect him from the walking carrion that are posing as Leiah's first circle" and a warning to their father, to the dark priest, "Don't look to the webs for answers."

Saetan looked at his son who was resting peacefully on the couch. "What in the name of hell is this? We expected him to break his chalice but this?"

The words turned over in Daemonar's head. "If I had to guess I would say he told you to tend to his little garden but didn't tell you why?" he looked at his cousin who was doing his best not to show that he was ready to break.

"He did, but it's not important."

"No puppy it is very important. We just don't know by how much. But for that answer someone will have to tell you about your birth since the two seem to be related."

Eyes fell on Daemonar, "What, I can be the only one to realize this." Seeing his father's un-amused look and annoyed anger in his grandfather's eyes he continued with every bit of eyrien arrogance he could find. "No, well I guess I'll explain it then. Since according to Chaosti the flowers that bloom in that garden had never been there before your birth puppy, and had started to bloom not a month afterwards… we think it had to do with the fact you were born in that field."

"I was what?"

Running his fingers through his shoulder length black hair Daemonar cursed then continued, "Oh, well hell I thought one of your parents would have at least told you that much."

Jared looked at his uncle and grandfather with a look that said, someone needs to start explaining.

Lucivar sat on an arm of a chair since the floor now seemed to be moving beneath him. After a moment of silence and seeing clearly well that his father wasn't going to say anything about that night he started to say, "It was a bad night for everyone. Your father had been snipping at every one regardless of what they had been doing or not doing. And your mother… she had started to run a fever. Karla said if it didn't break we would lose the both of you. Of course, that didn't set well with Daemon. Nor did Witch agree with that assessment. The next thing we knew Daemon was carrying her out to a coach and was on the webs. Not an hour after they left the sky opened up and a storm started. I think besides the witch storm your mother had created it was worse that the realm had seen.

"A few days later Daemon brought the coach back. When he opened the door for your mother, you were in her arms. We asked him once what happen and the only thing he would say was Witch wanted you born out on the land. We found out from Gabrielle later that she had delivered you in the middle of a natural meadow in the mist of the storm. And as your cousin so nicely pointed out, a month later those damn purple flowers started to grow and bloom."

"Well that almost explain the garden but…" Jared paused, "I don't understand if father thought I was in danger…"

"Puppy the only danger your in is if you don't use all those little spells Aunt J taught you. What? Did you think that the family wouldn't know who she was working with in her workroom all those times she had a shield around it. It wasn't hard not when you couldn't be found and your father didn't seem worried. Well not when you compared it to the times that you did disappear and he _did_ worry."

"I was not that bad."

"Oh no puppy, you weren't that bad… then again how did you wind up in the dark realm lying in a den of Hell hounds?"

"I was only told I couldn't use the gate. Draca wouldn't let me. No one said I couldn't…" the rest of the answer was so mumbled that none of them, could really make it out.

"I'm sorry. Didn't quite make that out?" Daemonar jokingly said

"Mother taught me."

"Ah, and that explains _so_ much. Now back to those darling little flowers that you are to tend to. Any idea how to do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the Dea al Mon _are_ very protective of their territory…"

Saetan broke in to the conversation now, "I don't see that being a problem since your cousin is a Dae al Mon. or at least was named one the day he was registered at the Keep."

"I was what?"

"Your aunt Gabrielle insisted on it. Something about being forced to deliver you in the middle of the storm and I don't remember all of it but she promised your father if he wanted to keep breathing you would be registered as a Dae al Mon."

"She didn't…" Jared tried not to laugh but then again there were two of his aunts you didn't mess with, Karla and the Dae al Mon witch.

"She did. I'm just glad Daemon didn't try to argue since your mother was doing her best not to laugh."

"I don't remember that." Lucivar looked at his father with a bit of annoyance on his face. After all, how could his brother have forgotten to tell him something that funny?

"You weren't suppose to know. Hell he made me swear not to mention it till the sun shined in Hell or longer."

The four of them talked through the night. None bringing up the events of the day. And none saying anything that would make the moment dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Two years later

A monument to Witch had been made just days after Jaenelle had passed. Within months the kindred stared to return to their own territories. Within two years Kaeleer was once again divided. Only a few still traveled between the territories. Only a few were welcome to do so.

In the two years the only time Daemon could be found was when purple flowers had been laid at the base of the monument or on a rare occasion they could track him to her cottage. There the family would leave fresh cloths or book not knowing of either would be used.

And yet two years later Jared had not made the offering to the dark. Instead he had his own small cottage built near his mother's favorite flowers and had turned the area in to a real garden complete with a wall made from hedging and a few stone benches that now rested near the pond that he had dug. This was not only his home now but also his tribute to his mother. His only visitors were his grandfather, uncle and cousin. By his command his sisters and their males were not to step foot there. It was a command that the Dae al Mon all took pride in making sure was upheld.


	5. Chapter 5

200 years later

Cordilia had turned Terreille into a calm peaceful realm. It had taken two tries to get her court put together properly but after her grandfather had not only ripped her court apart the first time but had insisted on being there when she choose her males the second time. It had come together nicely. Later she thanked him. Then again after Terreille looked like a model to the way Kaeleer had been when she was growing up she had offered him a position in her court. One he politely refused.

Leiah on the other hand… well she wasn't a bad queen but she wasn't her mother either. Every attempt to reach out to other territories had ended in the same way… a flat out refusal. None of the territories wanted to stand in her shadow and none cared to listen to the advice that she had, and why should they when her own uncle who was the warlord prince of Ebon Rih, her cousin who was the war lord prince, or at least acting warlord prince of Dhemlan, and her own brother who was the unofficial warlord prince of the Dea al Mon territory refused to listen to her or even admit most of the time that they were related. Not that anyone could blame them since all she seemed to care about was who was going to be in her bed rather than what those who needed her to be a queen, needed.

The first few years she ruled Saetan dismissed her ways as she was young and in experienced. Now he just dismissed her completely. _He_ had taught her about protocol. _He_ had taught her how to handle darker jeweled males. But it seemed the lessons her father taught her had stuck in her mind… the lessons she had learned; how to be very sexual and sensual.

Leiah stormed thru the Keep. How dare her cousin tell her she wasn't welcome at the Hall. It wasn't his place to tell her that. The Hall belonged to the family and she _was_ Family.

Saetan sat behind his desk in the room he had taken as a study more than two hundred years before. Barely made a movement as the door blew open hard enough to hit the wall behind it. "Something wrong Leiah?" his voice was as soft as rolling thunder and that should have been the warning.

"What gives that overbearing prick of a grandson of yours the right to tell me that I'm not allowed to stay at the Hall?"

"I gave him that right." Seeing the cold fury in her gold eyes, he very slowly got to his feet. "If you want to continue to act like the little harlot that you have become fine, but find someplace else to do it."

"Papa never…"

"Then I suggest you take it up with him. That is if you think _you_ can find him."

Stomping up to the desk she slapped her hands down on the dark wood and growled, "How dare you."

"I dare because I was asked not to do what I would have done if you were one of my children. And that is something I intend to take up with your brother soon."

"Why take it up with him? I out rank him plus I'm older." She pouted.

"Right on both reasons. But consider this _he_ is the only reason you're still breathing."

"You wouldn't kill …."

"A heartless bitch. Try me lady. It may be my blood that flows thru you but I know your mother would never want one of her children acting the way you have."

She couldn't say another word. Her anger gave way to fear. In all her life her grandfather had never talked to her like that. No one had ever talked to her in _that_ tone. Well she had answer to that… her father might be lost in the twisted kingdom but _he_ would side with her. He would and she would make sure of it.

* * *

It took every bit of tracking skills that she had learned as a child to find him. Took every bit of black widow craft she knew to create the calming spells that would be needed. Took more than that to make herself actually approach him even if he was sleeping.

Seeing him there in a pile of straw with his hair looking shaggy and un-kept … it made her heart bleed. Two hundred years and she hadn't seen him, never wanted to, remembered why now… she didn't want to remember him that way; she wanted to remember him laughing and holding her mother. Wanted to remember him being her father and not some lost, un-kept man that he had become.

She took a deep breath, she wouldn't pity him. No she would ask for his help and once he gave it she would let him return to whatever it was that he did. Kneeling down beside him she softly whispered, "Papa."

Daemon was sitting holding his queen, his love in his arms. He didn't want to leave this place. Not now. Not since he had only just gotten there. He was enjoying the feel of her not quite fur but not really hair flowing between his fingers. Sitting there listing to her soft purr. It was calming. These were his nights, every night, every time he needed rest this is where he came. He would sit and hold her while she continued to work on her web. Or he would talk to her and tell her about her children… well two of them, he wouldn't speak of Leiah; he just wouldn't.

* * *

Again he heard the voice that was threatening his rest. Again, he tried to ignore it.

*Daemon, go see what your daughter wants.*

*Don't want to.*

*Prince, go .I'll be here when you return. I promise.*

*Fine, I'll go see what Leiah wants. You'll still be working on your web?*

*Hmmm, until you get back. I want to know what she wanted you for_.* Why after this long is she seeking you out?_ Was the real question. After all she too knew the last time Leiah has been near Daemon, and the last time she even spoke his name into the darkness.

* * *

With that, he let his eyes flicker open. Let himself fell the calming webs that were wrapped tightly around him. He could break them if he tried but his mind didn't work the same as it did in the misty place, so slowly he started to say, "Le-Lady?"

Choosing to ignore the situation or the fact that her father's mind wasn't whole, she began to speak to him as she would if he was whole, if he was fully aware of what was going on around him "Oh papa. I need you to come to the Keep. Grandfather is being _so_ unreasonable."

Ever so slowly, he turned to her. A moment of clarity followed by every memory he had of growing up in Terreille. The woman sitting next to him might have his daughter's voice but it was a bitch and not his little girl. The calming webs broke as his hand wrapped around her throat. His eyes turned cold as ice began to form around them. In a dark voice he snapped, "Where did you put the girl?"

Saetan shook his head; at least he had enough compassion left for his granddaughter to follow her and enough common sense to bring Lucivar with him. Seeing that his eyrien son had yet to move to help his niece he too dryly said, "We should help her."

"You help her I'll stay right here until he calms a bit."

Giving Lucivar a sideways glance he asked, "When do eyriens not step into a fight?"

"When I'm planning on enjoying my wife's bed tonight_." And I want to see if he would really kill her._

"Move it prince."

With a snarl, he glided into the room, his father walking heavy on his cane following after him. It was his niece so he would half heartedly step in, "Ok Bastard, play times over."

Daemon shifted his eyes but kept his fingers around his daughter's throat." What did she do with the girl?"

Damn, he wasn't recognizing his daughter, however he had responded to Bastard so maybe …. Just maybe…. "The girl is playing dress up. She wanted to play a pretty bitch. She doing a good job isn't she?"

His eyes shifted back to the bitch in his grasp. The one who was now gasping to take a breath. His fingers loosened. In the next breath he had let her go then caught her wrist as his cold deadly smile bloomed on his face. A few words spoken in a language that sounded too much like old tongue flowed from his lips, then, "she'll stay like that till she finds my girl."

Lucivar turned to his father, "Old tongue?"

Saetan shrugged, "We never did ask what spells Witch taught him."

"Bastard what does the spell do?"

He let her go, almost pushed her away. "Spell? No spell…" his eyes focused on Lucivar he wasn't seeing him as he was now or as he had been for the fifty years that they had been together in Kaeleer he was seeing him as he was that last night in Terreille or at least partly. "Your wings?"

"What about my wings"

"They're healed. When did they heal?"

It wasn't hard to know what path Daemon was following. He would kill his niece later for opening up that road to him. Well maybe not kill but he would make sure that she knew it was her fault. "For quite some time now. Daemon, remember a very gifted healer took care of that for me?"

"You should fly. They'll find you if you stay."

200 years of making him feel safe. Letting him wonder through the realm knowing that no one would harm him… gone in one night. All Lucivar could say to that was, "Come with me? I know a hearth witch that will make sure no one find us for a while."

* Marian?* Saetan asked a spare thread.

* Who else? I don't like the path he's following right now and as soon as he's calm I intend to tell that to your granddaughter.*

*Oh no, not _my_ granddaughter. She may share blood line with me but my granddaughter wouldn't have distressed her father to this point.*

Daemon looked like he was thinking for a bit too long then finally said, "She'll hide both of us?"

"Yes bastard she'll hide both of us." His heart cringed at telling his brother that but… he wouldn't leave him there. Not to night. Not when he wasn't seeing a miss guided queen instead of a bitch who could harm the both of them. Not when he was walking a path that was just too dark for him to be following.


	6. Chapter 6

*Sweetheart I'm bringing Daemon home with me.*

It was late and the bed was warm and toasty. _Damn him for waking me up_ she thought as she let her annoyed grumble flow along the thread, *Something wrong?*

* Everything is wrong. Please act surprised to see us. Don't think he'll stay if he thinks I tricked him.*

* I'll do my best.*

* * *

The eyrie was dark when they got there. A few lights flickered on a few moments later. Seeing the lost confusion on his brother's face Lucivar knocked on the door, though it felt strange to knock on his own door.

Marian answered after the second knock. Her hair was tangled from sleep and her robe looked as she had put it on too quickly. To Lucivar she looked beautiful. In a rough voice that was still waking she said a bit too politely, "Prince Yaslana?"

"Lady Marian, would you mind if my brother and I stay here for a while."

She wanted to grin, knew better then to try. "Of course prince. Stay as long as you would like."

Lucivar made sure his brother was tucked into Daemonar old room before trying to explain anything to his wife. After two hundred years this was the first time he was actually worried about his brother; or at least worried to the point that he was starting to think his brother would never return.

"Lucivar what happen?"

"Leiah happen. She pushed him. Not sure what she said or did but…Damn it Marian he thought we were in Terreille. He actually looked at me and asked me when my wings had healed."

"Oh dear. Should you try to have Jared come here? He seems to help sometimes."

"Tomorrow maybe. I don't want him going to the Keep and doing anything foolish."

"You think he'll go after his sister for this?"

"No I don't think, I know. I know because if it hadn't been for whatever spell or charm Daemon put on her I would have killed her right then."

Running her hand down his face Marian softly spoke," no you wouldn't have. Not your niece anyways."

"Sweetheart she stopped being my niece when she started to bed her entire first circle and most of her second. And before you ask I _do_ know as does the High Lord."

"Come to bed. First we'll help Daemon then you can throttle your niece and her first circle…"

"No sweetheart I want to stay near him tonight." Indicating the room that his brother was resting in.

"Alright, but try to rest. You're not going to do him any good if you're too tired to keep your eyes open tomorrow."

* * *

Lucivar sat next to the bed and called in one of his hunting knifes. He wouldn't sleep tonight but he would make sure at least one of his already well honed knifes were sharp enough to make air bleed.

Daemon tossed through the night. His mind creating dreamscapes to dark for him to walk through. Still he had to find Witch. He needed her tonight more than he had in years.

* * *

Deep in the mist Witch found him. For the first time even here she could feel him become unstable. For the first time she felt a new crack form on his chalice. A simple bed with white silk sheets appeared. * come here Prince.*

* I ….*

*Daemon, come here.*

The second time he listened and slowly lowered himself onto the bed. He let his head fall onto her lap and nuzzled against the parts of her that were entirely human while his fingers caressed the parts of her that were not. Slowly he let his tears fall. * How could she have become that?*

* How could who become what?*

*Leiah. Her scent it's all wrong and her dress… sweetheart the only time I saw a dress like that worn was by the bitches you purged… why would she wear something like that. Why after all the lessons I know she had with you and father would she…"

She let her claw like hands pat down his hair as she tried to keep a leash on her own temper. Leiah was her eldest and because of that they had spoiled her. They had given her everything her had ever wanted. But yet they had always told her how to be a queen, how to care for the land and her people. They had taught her protocol and the history behind the purge. So why would she … * I'll ask the whispers if they know. Hush now Daemon just rest, your safe here.*

* No sweetheart I'm not. Even here the dreamscape is dark. How much longer… please I need you, our children need you." Daemon set up he didn't care if he sounded needy * hell the realm needs you. How much longer?*

* Not much longer Prince I promise. Not much longer. Daemon I need you to do something for me please. "

* anything.*

* When you wake… wait till Lucivar leaves and paint the room you're in.*

* Why… no don't answer I don't want to know…. But what color?*

*Your niece will need a room.* it was all she said before the mist was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Daemon opened his eyes. Lucivar was still keeping visual over him. Still sharpening his knife. Ignoring the knife he focused on the room. Wait for Lucivar to leave she said… well he wouldn't leave unless he had a reason to leave. In one movement the covers were flipped over him and he was standing on the bed. "The web … where's the web. It should be here."

Oh well that was much better from last night… ok so no it wasn't. In a dry calm voice Lucivar forced himself to ask "What web?"

"It should be here. It's missing. You have wings you have to find it."

Well hell at least Tersa made sense when she sent him on an errand that was distressing her. "Where is the web coming from?"

Without thinking Daemon just blurted out, "From the flowers."

It was times like this he wished he knew what his brother was seeing or better yet what dreamscape he was on. "Alright I'll go to the flowers and then see if I can find the web and bring it to you. Will that be alright?" or _I'll bring your son here and he can look for the damn web that probably doesn't exists to begin with._

Daemon relaxed. Sometimes it was fun to watch as his body do something that made no sense or his mouth spoke without any reasoning behind what it was saying. He would have to remember this for when Witch was reborn. Would have to because then he and his brother could laugh about it… well after his brother stop trying to throttle him then they could laugh… _maybe_. He only nodded then stepped down off the bed.

* * *

Marian was in town doing some shopping and his brother was far enough away. No thought about where the paint had came from nor did he worry about not remembering being given it but…. Using craft and making a bit of a mess in the process the gray stone walls and some of the hard wood floor were painted in a light and very bright pink.

A chuckle and Lucivar voice saying in a barely controlled roar, "What in the name of hell…"

Daemon stopped the last of his painting and dismissively said, "The walls wanted to be pink."

That he could see since they were very pink. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself; since he and Marian had been married nothing was painted, moved or otherwise done to the house without her approval. Meaning… since she wouldn't blame Daemon, _he_ would be the one who would be cleaning this up. "Fine they wanted to be pink. You can explain that to…."

Marian let out a delighted squeal, "Oh ….Oh Daemon it's lovely. And if I bring some of those purple flowers in here… But how did you know?"

"The walls asked to be pink. "Now he turned to her an in a brief moment of clarity said, "Girls like pink better I think."

Lucivar's mouth dropped. There was no way… not after two hundred years…. None. "Marian?"

"Oh well I just found out. Really just today."

Now Jared went from trying to stifle his chuckles to really laughing. His and his father's little secret knew before Marian did, but he couldn't explain that so he said instead, "So should I tell grandfather? Or are you?"

Mother night. He didn't want to tell the High Lord anything right now not to mention his son who at times could be just as snarly. Glaring at his wife Lucivar dismissed the question and said, "Jared take your father somewhere for a while."

* * *

The furthest he could get him was the end of Marian's garden. "Father something wrong?"

"The web says to stay here."

"Ah." * Mother knows something?*

Daemon didn't answer just gave him a blank stare. No sign if he even heard him. Then finally said, "When did the girl turn into a bitch?'

"What girl?"

His eyes locked on the mountain where the Keep was. "She'll get herself killed soon enough."

"Leiah? Now what did she do?"

"Bitch queens don't live long. The spell will keep her alive for a bit longer."

"What spell did you use."

His eyes cleared for a moment, "Your mother isn't pleased with her."

"Oh _that_ spell. Well I think her males will thank you then. Not that any of them complain about being in her bed but I think they would all love to have their own lovers and know that it's exclusive."

"No, they all want her so they all share her. Now they can share the spell that is wrapped around her. In a fortnight they all will be chaste." Then his eyes shifted back behind the haze. Once again he was lost to whatever path he needed to follow.

* * *

9 month later

A little girl was born. Traditional dark tan skin and gold eyes. But no wings to speak of. There was no hint of bitterness in either of her parents who were more than proud to be blessed with a little girl.

Daemon had disappeared during the actual birth, now stood in the door way holding a little wolf pup. "A gift for the baby."

Lucivar shook his head. At least his brother came back. "Thank you Daemon. Would you like to hold her?" not that he thought that he would but… it didn't seem right not to offer.

It was a warm summer day so they hadn't wrapped her up yet. So there was no reason not to see that she didn't have wings.

Gently Daemon took her form his brother. It seemed so natural for him to be holding a child. He seemed so at ease doing so. His gold eyes didn't clear but shifted. For a moment it was like he was seeing something only he could see. "Don't get snarly when Raven makes her first run."

Words tumbled through Lucivar's head. Did his brother just name his daughter? Different battle ground he didn't want to fight that one, "and how is she going to fly it?"

Daemon handed her back without answering. There was no way to tell his brother without really telling him. Instead he said, "The flowers are calling."

It would be the list time Daemon would return to the eyrie for nearly two hundred years.


	8. Chapter 8

Three hundred years later.

A storm was brewing. The wind howled and the rain was falling in drops the size of a child's fist. She was cold afraid and alone. 500 years old and no way to protect herself let alone the child she was carrying. She had no real skills; she could cook well enough for the food to be eatable and clean well enough for one to say that it was decent but she was no hearth witch. But it had paid enough for her room and board till her employer found out she was with child. Then he had made such a scene because she had _lied_ and said she _was_ eyrien. Had to of had lied because she didn't have wings and of course the man she named as her sire … well all of _his_ children had wings.

This had been the second time she had been turn out on her own. The first had been when she had came home and told her father, who was a green jeweled warlord prince that she had been raped. No he hadn't turned her out because of that … oh no he had turned her out because he would not raise another wingless bastard in _his_ house. And being the quiet natured woman she was she didn't point out she wasn't a bastard since he _did_ register her at the Keep the day she was born.

So now she walked alone, or more like waddled through the dense woods of Ebon Rih. Hoping that she would find shelter and knowing the child was close to coming and knowing that the wild animals would smell the blood and come looking for a meal. As tears started to fall from desperation she stumbled upon a small cabin. There was a garden under the windows and a porch in the front. It looked inviting and safe.

Clenching her stomach she pushed the door open. No one was there but that didn't mean this place was uninhabited either. Not with the bed being unmade and a bowl of not yet cold broth on the table. She just hoped the owner wouldn't be too upset that she chose this place to have her child.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the past two years Daemon had came to her and dragged her over most of the realm. Over the past two years she had delivered babies from every territory from Glacia to Scelt. From unicorns to Sentars… not to mention puppies and kittens from not just large striped cats and shelties but from white Arcerian cats and wolfs alike. So why in the name of darkness did she think in the middle of the storm, near night for that matter Daemon wouldn't just show up at her family town house… A town house that once belonged to her mother Karla, the last gray jeweled queen of Glacia…

Della looked annoyed at Daemon." Alright Prince, where are you taking me know?"

"She's coming." Hope, excitement and longing were in his voice.

She wouldn't ask. After all the children born this year … all the children that he needed her to deliver… she had never asked how he knew the gender of the child… never had she asked when he told the mother what the child's name was. And never once had she said that every one of the names had been one that had belonged to one of Jaenelle's first circle or coven. So she wasn't going to ask now _who_ was coming. No this one if Daemon was keeping with the same path… this one would be Jaenelle. Or at least in name.

"Oh fine. Let's go see the mother."

* * *

They landed just a bit a ways from the cabin. Daemon didn't wait to help her, didn't even look back just very quickly made his way to the cabin and pushed the door open.

He hadn't been standing there a moment ago. Then in a clap if lighting he was. Her eyes widened in fear. She had thought that this cabin was that of a female. With all the lace and light colors she had thought… it didn't matter what she thought. The baby was coming and it no longer mattered.

In the next clap of lighting Daemon was gone. Della rushed into the cabin now dripping from the rain. "Oh dear. Come child let's get you into the bed."

"The man…" she started then screamed as her stomach hardened with labor.

"Oh don't worry about Daemon. He's harmless." Well not really but she didn't want to scare the girl who was already near panic as it was. "Now then what is your name?"

"Nora. You probably won't believe me but I am eyrien so if the baby has wings… I mean I don't expect it to but …"

"You're eyrien? Then Nora is not your full name then?"

"No it is. I swear. My father…. I didn't have wings so I shouldn't have an eyrien name."

"Well that's just a lot of crap. I'll have to tell my cousin about that I'm sure he would like to know the kind of man he has living in his territory."

"Cousin? Prince Yaslana is your cousin?"

She didn't answer before Daemon butted in, "I'll go get a gift for the baby."

"Yes, yes. Fine." She waited till he was gone before saying, "Do you like pets?"

"What? I don't .." what did that have to do with Prince Yaslana? No, best not to think about that right now.

"Daemon has a habit of finding a furry friend for new babies. Now then, back to Lucivar … he is my cousin well sort of. It's a long story and much too long to tell right now but I will tell you this… his daughter doesn't have wings and anyone who thinks she's less of an eyrien because if it… well I wouldn't like to be on that side of her father's temper. Or her grandfather's for that matter. And may the darkness be kind if they say that in front of her to start with …. She may have her mother's looks but her temper she gets that wholly form her father's side of the family. Not that I would ever want to piss of a black widow to start with but… Nora? …. Nora…. It's not time to sleep now…."


	10. Chapter 10

Jared looked out his window. The rain was coming down hard now but his mother's garden was safe. Or at least should be. After nearly 500 years of living here and not yet making the offering to the dark, he had built a wall of hedges around the purple flowers that he had learned bloomed only from midnight till the first rays of morning. It was something he had loved to see but he wanted it protected just encase someone else wanted the flowers. Now taking a good look outside and into the blackness, he saw a light coming from his garden. He didn't need to ask who was out there but he wanted to know why.

Pulling a heavy raincoat on Jared rushed outside and quickly made his way to his father. Yelling over the howling wind he managed to say,"Father what is it? What's wrong?"

"The child needs a gift. She'll like the flowers."

Nearly five hundred years and the only time his father came here was to clip a few of the flowers so he could place them on Janelle's monument, so what was different now. "Why would a child like the flowers?"

"They're her flowers. The web is complete."

Web… that one word turned in his head. One word; one he knew what his father was speaking of. The storm it made sense now. The violent nature of it… Witch was being reborn. She had found her flesh, a flesh that could hold her, nourish her, protect her… but more than that bring her back among the living. In an excited voice he said. "Let me get something to put it in. You need a pot."

Well he didn't have a pot or at least not one that was for plants but he did have a small pot that he cooked in… it would due for now after all he could always buy another later if he needed. "Here this will work."

Daemon looked at it, "not going to cook it."

"I know but you need to protect the root. See here …" he put a small plant roots and all into the pot then covered it with mud. So it wouldn't got more water he placed a shield around it. The result… the flower stood up almost perfectly and in the rain, it was the only one that was starting to open for the night. The only one to give off its bright purple glow. It seemed to know to whom it was going, and it seemed pleased.

The storm had passed by time Daemon returned. Not only that the baby had arrived and both Della and Nora had had time to talk before the door slowly opened to reveal a man so soaked that it was a wonder that he wasn't already sick.

Della turned from babbling woman to every bit of the healer she was in that moment. "Mother night Daemon. Get in here before you get sick."

"A gift for the child." He held out the flower.

"Yes, yes fine. You can give it to her later…. Now I know there had to be…" she rummaged through the trunk at the foot of the bed, "Ah here. Now you go in there and change this instant." She pointed to the bathroom.

He looked at her then at the cloths, that was in her hands. "Change?"

"I am not dressing you."

Something feral danced in his eyes for just a moment. "I'll change."

Nora tilted her head. The healer had said he was lost in the twisted kingdom, but… he didn't seem like he was truly lost. Oh, he was definitely walking some path that only he could see but somehow she didn't think he was lost there. His thoughts were too clear for that to be true. In a quiet voice she said, "Prince, would you put the flower on the stand?"

The mother was asking for something and _that_ took priority. He would do anything for the child and _almost_ anything for the mother she had chosen. Too quickly, he set it down then waited as he saw her smile. "You like?"

"Oh yes prince I do like. I would like it better if you didn't get sick because you brought it here."

It was like he was just noticing that he was wet and cold. He let his skin shiver then took the dry clothes from Della that she had been holding since he came into the cottage. Quickly went into the bathroom to change.

With the door shutting behind him Della asked, "How …"

"I've helped take care of a few people that were lost… if I may… I think your wrong about him."

"I know he's lost. He has been for nearly 500 years." She said a bit too snappishly. _Who did this girl think she was second guessing some one who knew Daemon?_

"I mean no disrespect but, no he's not. I think he knows exactly where he is and knows where and when to leave those paths."

"And why would you…"

"Just a hunch. I may not have skills to speak of but I do read people pretty well."

Daemon came back out of the bathroom all dry and warm. He took one look at the child and said, "The dragons need to see her."

"The fryborn islands…"

He shook his head, "the Keep."

Nora took a long look at Daemon. She was tired and the bed was very comfortable, but he looked… worried, hopeful, scared, tired… she couldn't put her finger on how he looked but now more than ever she didn't think he was lost in the twisted kingdom just simply walking the roads. In a calm tired voice she said, "You may take her prince but you will return her to me?"

His eyes lit up. There was no reason for her to trust him… could she know… could Witch have told her. He could only hope. "When the sky feels like waking."

Morning then." All right. You can return her in the morning. Keep her safe for me prince."

Della just looked mortified. Daemon was out the door before she snapped, "Do you know what you just did!"

"I do. I gave a warlord prince a reason to fuss over some one. He'll bring her back."

"And what if she starts to cry or needs feed, or … or…"

"What if she keeps him calm enough where he doesn't need to hide in the twisted kingdom? What if her crying awakens the part of him he is running from? What if…" she looked at the healer for a long time before saying, "He'll be back. You may not believe me but he will."

"Oh I have no doubt he will be back but will he bring her with him or simply leave her who knows where?"

* * *

**_R & r always welcome_**


	11. Chapter 11

Lucivar was lost in a sound slumber when he felt a burst of red hit his outer barrier. Not threatening to harm him but asking him to open it. His eye opened to a red haze and if not for Marin snuggling up against him he would have leaped out of bed, still might if whoever was waking him this way didn't have a damn good reason for doing so. Quickly he opened his inner barrier only to have his nephew pushing threw it. * I need you at the Keep right now.*

Not anger, fear or any other emotion he would have expected but a wash of excitement. * Why?*

Anger flowed back to him * Uncle Lucivar please. I need to make the offering. And I need to do it tonight.*

He was going to throttle him. Yes he was the very next time he got his nephew into a practice circle. * Tomorrow. Your aunt can make a party out of it.*

* No. Now. I can get father there tonight, not tomorrow.*Annoyed frustration flowed along with his words as did a bit of a command that went unspoken.

Lucivar's heart cringed. Nearly 500 years and the boy still looked for his father for all those little moments when a son should have his father there. Lucivar knew he wouldn't come and if he did wouldn't stay. * I'll be there…. Do you need me to find him?*

*He'll be there.* then the thread closed.

"Marian, sweetheart."

"Hmm?" her voice was light and still full of sleep.

"I need you to come with me. You can go back to sleep in a few moments I promise." He didn't want to wake her but he needed her.

"Lucivar what's wrong?"

"Your nephew wants to make the offer right now. He thinks Daemon will be there."

Marian moved so she could look into his eyes. "Then he will. If not in body then in spirit. But if Jared is ready then we should be there." She would yell at her nephew latter about things like tradition and not giving her time to make a feast. But tonight she was just too tired to do that.

* * *

Lucivar and Saetan sat in one of the informal receiving rooms that Draca had set up for them. Marian on the other hand was tucked into a warm bed where her snarly husband told her she could sleep for a while longer. Closing his eyes Lucivar thought, _I hate being right. I knew he wouldn't come._ Or more like couldn't come.

If the thought could have summoned the man Daemon stood in the doorway holding a small bundle of pink and looking more like the man, he once was then the man he had been for all these years.

Saetan was the first to see him. Slowly he said, "Daemon, did you bring a gift for Jared?"

"Gift?" Daemon looked down at the baby that was asleep in his arms. "For what gift?"

"He's making the offering to the dark. You remember what that means right?" please say you do. Please say you know he wants you here.

"The boy is getting his jewel?" his mind drifted he should have done that years ago. He would dent his son's head later. Yes he would just as soon as his boy decided to show off his new jewel.

Lucivar opened his eyes after hearing the conversation," Yes Prince your boy is getting his jewels today."

"The baby can talk to the dragon later." He said taking a seat in the far corner.

"Baby, what baby? Whose baby?" There was a growl in Lucivar's voice. A growl that warned if it was Daemon's he would kill the bitch that birthed it because she would had to have forced him into her bed.

"A gift for me. Mine. I don't have to share." As he spoke he held his little queen closer with more protectiveness then he did at anytime he felt like he needed to hold Jaenelle that close.

"Where's the mother?"

"Lady of the woods. Mine. I'm not sharing."

"Lucivar, you can go visit this lady soon enough. Not tonight." He could see what his son was thinking. Hell he was thinking it too but Daemon wasn't holding the child like a father but like a warlord prince would hold something he was asked to protect.

Marian sleepily came into the room, "Oh Daemon. And what do you have there."

"Mine."

"Ok yours. Fine I just wanted to see." Marian pouted out a lip. It would work if it was Lucivar she just hoped it would do the same with him

Daemon hesitantly pulled the blanket down from her soft face. Exposed that she wasn't dressed. Exposed that the baby wasn't just a baby but a new born. "Mother night. Daemon didn't you give the mother time to dress her?"

"Dress?" he looked at the child, "she didn't want dressed."

Marian leaned down like she was listing to a very quiet voice. Nodding every so often. Finally said, "What's that you want cloths now? Daemon would be all right for me to take her. She says she wants cloths now. She's cold and would sleep better if she was warm."

He nodded as he placed his little queen into Marian's arms. He knew the baby didn't speak but at least the child would have one outfit.

* Sweetheart how did you know that would work?*

* I am a mother and I have been dealing with your brother as long as you have. Lucivar find out where the mother is. The baby is just a newborn. By looks a few hours old if that.*

They waited till Marian was out of the room with the baby in her arms before either of them asked, "Who is the mother prince?"

"Mother? The lady in the woods. I take baby back soon. She needs to speak to the dragon first."

"Who needss to sspeak to the dragon?"

"The baby. Where she go? I just…"

Lucivar could see frantic anger building in his brother's eyes, "Marian took her to get some cloths remember?"

"The winged one took her. "His head perked up, "she coming back now."

Saetan nearly jumped to his feet. "What in the name of hell..."

The sound it couldn't be human. Not that kind of screeching ear-wrenching sound.

Marian rushed back in the room, "I swear all I did was dress her."

The moment she was back in Daemon's arms the screaming stopped and turned to an almost cooing sound. "See the baby needs to see you. She's dressed now."

Draca didn't seem amused. "I ssee. Prince will you take her to ssee Lorn. He would like to talk to her I think."

No hesitation he just took his little buddle and left the room.

"Draca, you know who that child is?"

"Yess High Lord I do but why don't you?"

"Lady?"

"Your grandsson knowss as doess your sson. Why do you not?" it was all she said before leaving the room. Too many years of not hearing that sound and to have it in the Keep now. May the darkness be merciful because the only thing worse than Witch was a Witch that was also a dragon in human form.

* * *

Daemon slowly walked down the stairs to the room that held the dark alter. Ever so carefully made his way till he stood in front of the giant dragon head. Lorn blinked. In his deep voice he asked, "What do you bring here prince?"

"The baby wanted to see you." He replied as he floated her up to him so that she was easier to see.

"I ssee my daughter hass returned."

"Is the web here?"

"Yes prince. The queen is not old enough to hold the throne yet. Keep her ssafe till sshe is ready."

"Mine?"

"Yess prince yourss. Her body will live longer than most. My queen saw to that."

"The boy knows?'

"He knowss."


	12. Chapter 12

Jared fell in the abyss. Not a free for all fall but a controlled dive. His father once told him reach the deepest depth that he could. And that he would do… after all wouldn't it be fun to out rank both of his sister's. He grinned and pushed further.

_"You are your mother's son in strength and spirit."_ His father's words now took all new meaning.

* * *

From dusk to dawn, that was how long it should take. All it had taken for all blood except one… his daughter. So where was his grandson? He should have been back several hours ago.

Tersa came into the room, "You looked less snarly when she made the offer."

"She was witch."

Tersa grinned. "And he is the son of witch." It was all she said before leaving once again.

* * *

Daemon came up slowly from the dark throne room. He had stayed down there nearly an entire day. Draca had brought things down for the child, but now it was time to leave.

He nearly bumped into his wayward daughter. At least she was dressed better this time. Her scent still pricked his temper. "Lady."

Her eyes focused on what was in his arms, "And who is that?" _and it better not be another sister._

"The child." Not a question but his answer.

"Yes the child. Who is she?" her voice came out as a snap but also a warning.

So his spell wasn't working the way he had wanted it too. Well that was just fine. If she wanted to act the bitch … he had to protect the child. One arm held his little queen the other reached out to his daughter. His fingers coiled around her throat. It would be so easy now to kill her. Just one more ounce of pressure that would be all it took.

A deep voice full of tiredness filled the room, "Father. Not now."

"She'll harm the child."

Jared glided up to his sister. Tore her black pendent from her neck. Snatched her ring from her finger. Drained them both, until only a drop of power remained. "There now the bitch can't harm her."

"If she comes near the child again the darkness will claim her." Then he let his hand relax. Let himself see the jewel his son was holding and smiled. Not quite black but not as dark as his mother's either. "Such a good boy."

"Can I hold her?"

He laid the baby in his son's arms. She cooed with contentment." I'll go with you to take her home …"

"Not home."

"Then were?"

"Woods. Lady in the woods."

* * *

Some days later Lucivar paced the eyrie. His brother had been at the Keep for his son's offering, but who was the baby and where was he now? Nearly 500 years and he could usually locate his brother, or at least know where his brother had been but the last few days … nothing. It was like he truly did disappear this time.

Marian came out of the bedroom carrying what looked like a basket, "I'm going to leave this at the cottage."

"What for? No one has seen him in days and Jared sure the hell is not saying what happen when he _did_ see his father. Nor what happen to his sister's jewels." Not that any one cared what happen to Leiah's jewels but hell something had drained them and he wanted to know what.

Softly she placed her hand on his cheek. "Why don't you go see your father? I bet it will brighten up both your days."

"I am not brooding."

"I didn't say you were. But if you were the two of you could do it together."

* * *

A short time later Marian landed just outside the cottage. There were purple plants around it now… they weren't there a few days ago. And the smell of something being cooked flowed in the air. For 500 years, she had been keeping the cottage up to date and clean. She had been the one to make sure it stayed as Jaenelle had left it, and she was not going to let some beggar move in and have all the males of _her_ family riled up. Too calmly, she stomped up to the door and tried to push it open. A shield around it prevented her from doing that. Instead, she now pounded on the door.

Nora quickly answered. She had just gotten her daughter down for a nap and prince Sadi was resting… and she did not want to wake him, who knows how he would react. A bit harshly, she snapped at the woman who was at the door. "Are you trying to wake the dead?" The shield fell as she did.

"What right do you have to be in this cottage?" Marian hissed.

Gritting her teeth Nora spoke, "I have permission."

Somehow she doubted that. Marian pushed herself past the woman. Almost started a loud conversation with her, would have if she hadn't seen Daemon resting on the bed. The baby lying on his chest. "Tell me he's not the sire." She said in a groan.

"Oh mother night no. He just …well he seems calm holding her. I didn't think it would hurt."

"How long has he been here?"

"Since the night she was born. I wouldn't have intruded but the storm … I didn't want to have her out in it. And this cabin …. I didn't think anyone would mind if I stayed for a short while. Just long enough to wait out the storm."

"And Daemon came…" Seeing it all too clearly.

"He had a healer with him. After he returned from the Keep with the other prince…" Which had been two full days later. And she had been in a full panic by then thinking that the healer had been right after all.

He had a healer with him? Della maybe she would talk to her soon and find out all those answers then. Best to gather all she could learn now then deal with it later. Slowly she asked, "What other prince?"

"Deep blue eyes and looks like prince Sadi. Well he said I could stay as long as I needed. He keyed the locks and the shields for me. Have to watch though because prince Sadi can't get through them."

Her panic surged, "You're able to trap him here. Mother night girl do you realize he'll kill you."

Nora let out a huff then grumbled, "Why does every female I talk to think he will kill me or harm my daughter?"

Marian snapped, "Because he will. He's not…"

The baby started to cry. The air got cold and Daemon was staring all not so amused at the two women. "You woke the baby."

"Prince Sadi, I'm sorry we…"

Nora glided over to him and took her from his arms. "It's alright now. Such a grumpy little baby when she's woken."

When the baby stopped her crying Daemon grinned. If Nora said everything was all right and the baby was fine, then he didn't have a reason to be mad. Besides the baby was only half as grumpy as she would be once she was grown. Ignoring the fact that Marin was there or that she had woke him up… he went over to the kitchenette and checked on the pot that he had simmering on the stove.

"Daemon? Why don't I …" Marian started to glide over to the kitchen area stopped when he snarled at her.

"It's alright Lady Marian. He knows what he's doing."

"You're letting him…"

"I'm not _letting_ him do anything I'm just simply not trying to stop him."

Marian looked at the girl, "I'm sorry … you know who I am?"

"Of course Lady I did live not but five eyries over from you. I don't expect you to remember me since my family didn't let me out much."

"I see. And what does your father do?" not that she really cared but it would help her narrow down the few families that this girl came from. Would help her to know how she was raised.

"He's a member of Prince Yaslana's armed guard. I don't expect you to believe me since _his_ children have wings and I do not."

"And he wouldn't have let you have his grandchild…."

"If I'm not his daughter then this is not his grandchild. Besides if he wouldn't help me after I had been raped I didn't expect him to help now."

Daemon stopped what he was doing and turned his full attention to the girl. He had never tried to ask anything about her just had made sure she had everything that she needed, or at least what he could get for her. Raped huh, well he had an answer to that.

Nora saw Daemon's gaze. She didn't know him well enough but she knew that look… he was thinking, planning and someone would be dead if she didn't do something. "Prince Sadi, would you mind holding Jaenelle. She seems to sleep better when you hold her."

He wouldn't let this go but taking care of his queen did take priority. "I'll hold."

Marian gasped, "You named her…"

"I lady did not name her. He did and the other prince said it was fitting. And who am I to argue with two black widows?'

"You go outside now?" Daemon tried to speak as clearly as he could.

"Yes prince the lady and I will go outside and talk."

Both Marian and Nora went outside a moment later; there Nora told Prince Yaslana's wife everything from the beginning. Told her from the time she had been born and her father's rejection to him "selling' her so that the man she didn't know would have a decent ride. Tried to explain how she had tried to fight back but he wore the darker jewel. Told her how she hadn't known what her father did till the next morning when she stumbled home and he told her himself that it wasn't rape, not when he sold her service to him. Proceeded to tell her how that had been the only talent she was good for. Then not a month later threw her out because she had become pregnant from that experience.

Marian looked bleak. Growing up in Terreille this would have been acceptable before the purge. Would have been but not here, not in her home village and not under her husband's nose. Softly she asked the now trembling girl, "Where did you go after? Why didn't you come to Lucivar?"

"Tried to find work quietly. Besides I was told that he shared by father's way of thinking and I would wind up as nothing more as fonder for hell hounds."

"And who in the name of hell told you that!"

"My f-family so many times as I was growing up."

Marian looked to the cottage and saw Daemon watching them from a window. Saw all too clearly that sleepy bored look in his eyes. Knew he had enough of his mind that he would go after the person who made this girl cry. "Alright you stay here and take care of that baby. And if any one asks the family hired you to take care of Daemon since he seems fond of your daughter."

"I don't want…"

"Oh there will be no trouble over this I promise. But expect the family well at least the males of the family to visit often. And if you need anything you know where my eyrie is." Then Marian left without another word.


	13. Chapter 13

Quickly making her way back home she threw the front door open, ignoring the crash of the lamp that she had moved too close to it just days before. For once in her life she was beyond pissed and her husband was going to fix it.

Lucivar looked up from the skillet of fried potatoes and steak that he had been making. Looked up and shuttered. In all the years they had been married Marian never, ever entered the eyrie like that. Very calmly he put his skillet off to the side and waited for his riled up hearth witch.

Marian stormed into the kitchen, her eyes burned with anger. Her voice more so, "Prince Yaslana there is a matter we need to discuss."

He had seen her riled up, had seen her get into one of her scary moods. Winced because he wasn't sure what the hell _this_ was but knew he didn't like it. Liked it a lot less because she called him prince Yaslana. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Don't you dare try to sweetheart me. Don't you dare." Fire flashed in her eyes.

Damn. Fine he would need help dealing with this then. Finding a thread that matched his own he found his son * Get to the eyrie now.*

* What's wrong*

*Not sure. The fact _your_ mother is priming me for a fight I don't like it. Bring your grandfather* it was all he said before closing the thread. Before saying "Will you tell me what this is all about?"

"Since when are un-winged eyriens not tolerated in this realm?"

Thinking it had something to do with Raven he growled, "And who had the balls to say that?"

She ignored the question seeing it had peeked his temper. Pushed further, "And when is selling a child for sex acceptable?"

The stove flared with witch fire before he reined in his temper, "Lady, maybe you would like to tell me a bit more from the beginning."

"One of _your_ armed guards had a daughter about 500 years ago. Un-winged and not a natural anything as far as I can tell. Hell I don't even think she had a bit of formal training in basic craft and I know she didn't have the least bit of training in protocol or we would be having a very different conversation."

Well that narrowed his prospective targets down quite a bit. And if he had to make an example out of one he would. "Who Lady?" the words came out in a low very controlled growl.

"Oh I'm not done explaining Prince."

He made a gesture for her to continue. Took notice that she was calming now. Then again she had spent too many years with him so that might not mean a damn thing. It was about that time Daemonar, the High Lord and Jared stood in the doorway.

"Good you already called them. It will be less of a mess that way."

Daemonar shuttered. Damn his mother was pissed. "If you would please tell us what this is all about?"

She turned to her son, "As I already was telling Prince Yaslana … the bastard _sold_ her to some piece of walking carrion and let him do what he wanted with the child."

If she had been trying to get every male in the family pissed she succeeded with that statement. There were a few things that were better off not said to a snarly over protective Warlord Prince and she had just said the one that would leave some one in a pool of blood.

The High Lord went cold, both Lucivar and Daemonar burned with anger, and Jared… his eyes were dark and cold but other than that he showed no signs of temper. In a very calm voice he asked, "Nora told you that?"

"She did. Damn it Jared didn't you even think to ask about the sire?"

Dark power flowed through the kitchen, surprisingly nothing had been damaged. "You think I didn't ask Lady. Do you think I would have offered to shield her if I didn't? I'm a male and she doesn't trust me so why would she tell me something that would have me –"(_Or my father for that matter.) "-_ hunting down her family?"

In a deep rumbling coo Saetan asked, "You know the girl?"

"I do. She's my age. Honest to a fault. And believe me I checked."

"Good then tell me where the …. My target is and we can all go and see if the girl needs anything else." Lucivar growled.

Satan growled in warning, "Lucivar…."

"It's my territory and mine to do. Don't worry father I'll leave enough for you to play with."

No one stooped him when he left the eyrie and no one wanted to be the man he was about to face.

Daemonar looked at his mother who was now still visibility pissed but calmer. " Mother is there anything you need?"

"Not till your father returns."

Jared paced for a few moments the said, "Was my father with Nora?"

"He was at the moment." She locked eyes with her nephew. The question of why lingered in the air.

"I don't think he stayed after you left."

Saetan looked at his grandson, "Something troubling you?"

"No, but I don't think Uncle Lucivar will find who his is hunting. Then again it might have been better if he was never told about this to begin with. Or at least not right now."

"Uncle Daemon went hunting?"Daemonar asked almost astonished at that.

"I think. And if he did… well I did hear him say once that there were some graves that no one has been able to find yet. Just a hunch but I think he just made another."

"Why would you…" Saetan stopped and looked into Jared's eyes. Jaenelle had that look sometimes when she was seeing something that only she could see; then again so did Tersa when she was speaking to her whispers. This wasn't black widow craft and unfortunately he knew it. No this was something more he just didn't know what.

Jared took a seat, "Lucivar is on his way back. Act surprised."

It was that moment the door blew open and Lucivar stood in the door way looking like he just went a dozen or more rounds in the practice circle but yet he was grinning. His brother might be lost somewhere in the twisted kingdom but damn he hadn't lost his touch. He missed that. Regretfully he looked at his father, "I don't think you were meant to play with this one High Lord."

"Daemon?"

"No not Daemon, but the Sadist did take a special interest in the well Carrion doesn't quite describe it. All things considered it was quite neat in a messy kind of way though. You did tech him how to rip apart their minds before he finished the kill though… right."

"No I didn't. That was something Jaenelle asked me not to teach him for a while longer. Why do you ask?" well not really teach him but show him how to refine the skill to gather the most information.

_I want the name of the sire_. Not that he was going to say that right now. "No reason. Jared you may want to try to find him. If he doesn't calm soon … I don't want blood running for the wrong reason."

Jared turned his head, "He'll be calm shortly. However… I do think it would be best if the three of you meet someone."

"Meet who puppy." Daemonar asked in his teasing brotherly kind of voice.

"Not sure how to explain it but… the three of you are not allowed to play snip and snarl."

Lucivar and Saetan exchanged looks. They both said almost at the same time, "I think you better show us."

Under his breath Jared said, "Mother forgive me."


	14. Chapter 14

The five of them landed outside of Jaenelle's cabin. Ignoring the confused looks or the fact that his grandfather should be taking his nap about now, Jared made a sharp whistle then waited for a moment. Nora came out her finger to her lips, a signal that the two of them had worked out that either the baby or Daemon were resting, sometimes both.

Saetan growled just a little at the fact that someone was staying in his daughter's cabin but kept anything he might have said quiet for the moment. Would stay quite till his nephew explained then planned on voicing his displeasure till his now growing headache was gone.

Entering the cabin the dark scent hit them like a wall. It wasn't hard to figure out Daemon was there. They knew he had been coming here but that scent… it was almost stable, not quite but almost. In a very quiet voice Jared stared to speak, "This is Nora. After father wakes I can introduce you to …"

Nora's eyes went big. There were few things she had loved all of which had been taken from her and she would not let them take her daughter. She wouldn't. "You're not planning on trying to take her away are you?" It sounded almost like a plea.

"Sweetheart I have no intention of taking Jaenelle anywhere. I am however going to introduce her to the family so that Father isn't the only one that gets to fuss."

"Jaenelle? Three voices all of them male and all sounding pissed bordering shocked.

"Yes, Jaenelle. Or Witch or dreams made flesh if you prefer but anyways… Wait I can't be the only one who saw her at the keep."

Getting his brain working the fastest Daemonar said, "when was Aunt J. at the keep?" Are you losing your mind too puppy?"

"While I was making the offer to the dark, Father brought a baby to the keep. Did _any_ of you see that?"

"Yes we saw. He kept saying mine…" Lucivar growled. He should have known. Should have. There was only one person in Daemon's life he had ever been that possessive over. _One _and it wasn't the flesh that they buried it was what had laid beneath it. Defensively said, "She's a new born so he can't possible…"

"Draca knew so it would make sense that Daemon would. Damn why did I listen to him and not ask the webs?" Saetan grumbled.

"Because we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. It was in the terms Witch set. No one was to know but Father told us all the Day the flesh had died."

"When. I don't remember…"

"Daemonar do you recall Father saying, 'Jaenelle is gone.'?"

"Yes… but… Damn, I should have caught that. Spent enough time with the black widows of the family by then I should have."

Lucivar frowned then shook his head. He was thinking now. Understood the meaning of those three words. Understood now why Tersa hadn't come to the memorial. She knew, she understood. No wonder she had never been worried about her boy. Never once in the nearly five hundred years had she once showed any sign that she was worried. "Your father's not really trapped in the twisted kingdom is he?"

"Don't you dare get mad at him. Mother had him walk roads with her till she was ready to complete the spell. So… no he's not lost, but he is still walking down those roads."

By now Nora had returned to her needle point that Daemon had found for her, or rather brought back from who knows where so she wouldn't be board. Abruptly said, "Well you're telling them most of it but are you also planning on telling them the rest?"

"The rest of what?" Jared turned to her now confused.

"Della said that over the past year prince Sadi had snatched her from whatever she had been doing so that she could deliver the other children. All of them were from one of the other territories and all of them if she remembered correctly now have the name of one of the Lady's first circle or coven. Just thinking now while you were talking … what if the spell had also included them? I mean Witch _was_ the most powerful in the realm once… so what if…?"

Lucivar paled, that ripple he had felt they all assumed that Daemon had drained Witches Jewels out of kindness. A way to offer her a quick death. Thinking back it wasn't a black ripple it had been darker… Jaenelle reclaimed what she had tucked away, that could be the only answer. "Mother night, the girl might just be right."

"I am not, am not going thru that again. Once is enough. You three can see them threw adolescents this time. Once is more than enough." Saetan grumbled knowing too well all those little spells that had nearly turned the hall into rule and mother night how he remembered all the little darlings stepping on his toes then giving him the look of you think I'm trouble now just wait.

Daemon started to stir. The baby was kicking him and was now fully awake. Not that he minded but… nap time was the only real time he got to sleep in a warm bed and hold her and he wasn't ready to get up yet. He heard voices so he knew he had to. Tensed when he saw them. "Mine."

"Ok yours. Don't recall any one saying otherwise. But father it would be better to have some of her first circle here… I mean it would be helpful to protect her wouldn't it?"

He looked at the males in the now over crowed room. Saw Marian Lagging back and Nora working on her tangled and matted needle point… someone would need to take that from her soon before she hurt herself, he thought. Then looked down at the smiling very happy baby. Yes it would help once she found her feet. Still couldn't get his mouth to say what his brain wanted, "the walls are crowded.":

"Yes I guess they are…" Jared looked like he was ready to pounce on a hoppy bug. Saetan shuttered he knew that look his mother got it often, oh how he hated it. "The Hall wouldn't be crowded."

"No, mine. Not safe. The Lady said I keep her safe."

"Alright, alright. Sorry I just thought…"

They were trying to placid him. They were going to take her away, and he knew it. His son knew that he wasn't really lost but damn there were days he felt like he was. No if they took her… he would still always be her lover but would she welcome him back if they forced him to leave? Could the last of her spell be broken if he didn't stay? It didn't matter his son wore the darker jewel he couldn't fight that, wouldn't fight it. There was enough of her court formed to know what they decided would stand. And he knew a dismissal when he heard one.

Silently he got up and gave the baby to her mother. Then keeping his movements very slow and deliberate he made his way out side. Her court would decide if he got near her now… at least for a few more years then only she could turn him away.

No one thought anything about Daemon leaving. It wasn't like he was in a hurry, or like he was going to go far with Jaenelle being right there. So they all thought he was just going where it wasn't crowded. Or at least they did till Jaenelle's lip started to quiver and crockadile tears started to fill her small sapphire eyes. The sound she made… Lucivar knew that screech it was the same sound that the dragons made when they were young and scared, it didn't help that they were in a small place and she was getting louder with every passing breath.

Jared snapped to attention. She had been fine while he was in the cottage holding her. Had been fine right up until Daemon slipped out of the house. Of course she would _know_ something was wrong… Witch always knew. Jared bolted out the door and was surprise to see that his father hadn't caught the winds, really wasn't even walking very fast. In fact the way he was walking with his head down…. Very slowly and deliberate… it was heart breaking. "Father wait."

Daemon stopped long enough for his son to catch up. Thought about speaking but knew it wouldn't come out the way he wanted and started to slowly walk away once more.

"Damn it stop."

Now he looked at his son and tilted his head to listen. "If the Hall's not safe and I'll be damned if you're going to disappear and leave us to deal with her temper for the next twenty or so years…. The cabin is too small to raise her in."

"Not…"

"Father please try to listen. The spell needs to break and I think it will break quicker if you're with her rather than wondering around the whole damn realm. So like I said the cabin is too small to raise her but…" he pointed to a cluster of dense woods, "in there we could hide a good size home. It would be big enough for the three of you to live and the family could gather around her …"

"I can stay?"

"Mother Night yes you're going to stay. Of all the things… come on you need to get the baby to stop crying and I need to figure out how to talk to mother." if that was even possible now that she dad found flesh. then again ...

It was about now that Nora brought the screaming baby outside in her sternest voice that she could make she said, "Prince Sadi you up set the queen you handle her." Not that she really thought a child born to a no body could be a queen but he did.

Daemon arched his back. In fifty years of loving Jaenelle and being married to her he had never upset her… well maybe once or twice but never this much…. This was inexcusable. Quickly he glided over to her and took her form Nora's arms.

Jared stood back and watched. Watched as his father who over the last 500 years never showed a bit of feline grace now too gracefully glided over to the baby.. Watched as the man who hadn't showed much feline grace or predatory instincts over those years was using every bit of feline grace to calm the child and every ounce of predatory nature to protect her. Shook his head how stupid could he have been. That was Daemon's queen not just witch beneath the flesh but his queen… and you do not try to force a warlord prince away from a queen that he is meant to serve.

Hearing the screeching stop Lucivar very slowly came out of the cabin as did everyone else. Didn't take much to know that Daemon was shielding the child and that Nora was ready to dent someone's head if she knew how to dent their heads. Lucivar stood back and watch the very riled up woman very calmly stroll up to Jared. Watch as she said something t him that either shocked him or was a clear indication of how she felt, either way the fact that she made him wince… it almost made him laugh. Would have if his own wife wasn't giving him her '_we'll discuss later look' _that also was mixed with '_don't even think for one moment your sleeping in my bed_' look. Instead he pulled his wings close to his body and winced at the unspoken words and thought _what the hell did I do to get her riled up?_

Waiting till Nora had nearly stormed away Lucivar and Daemonar both all too meekly came up to Jared. Both almost simultaneously asked, "What was that all about?"

Jared groped his jewel almost in disbelief, "I do have the darker jewel right?"

Lucivar smirked remembering the first time Marian had made him flinch , remembering the first time he forgot that he did out rank her by quite a bit. "Come on puppy we should go get you some ale. I think it helps in these situations."

"Theses situations? Mother night Uncle she threatened to take her daughter to the ends of the realm if we upset either her or Father again. And forget about this just being a misunderstanding… oh no, this is however very much and entirely my fault because I made her daughter cry not to mention that Daemon was actually going to leave. That and she actually said if I ever do anything like this again she would find a way to gut me."

Choking back a laugh Lucivar managed to say, "Oh well hell and the way your aunt was looking at me here I thought it was my fault. Glad to know it wasn't."

Jared gave his uncle the most annoyed looked but said nothing further on the subject, no his aunt would take care of that later.

It was then Daemonar said, "So what are we suppose to do now. I mean the three of them can't keep living in the cabin."

In a very matter-of-fact tone of voice Jared only said, "I promised father we build a bigger one over there. After all it would keep him close for the time being."


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks later Raven landed outside her parents' eyrie. She had been in Terreille for the past month visiting Cordilia and venting about _her_ sister who still had a very sharp tongue and still needed a good kick in the ass if she did say so herself. But now she was home and the moment she came to the Keep things felt different. Not different bad but … she couldn't place her finger on it.

Cautiously she entered the eyrie. Of course the day she would return from a trip her father hadn't wanted her to go on in the first place… no one would be home to welcome her. Turning to look towards Daemonar's eyrie and then towards the Hall no one was there either. Now near worry she started with tiny circles sending the tendrils out a little further at a time. Using herself for the center she let the power creep through the land till it hit what felt like a wall. Focusing on that one wall she tried to get the feel of who made it and exactly where it was. Then cursed because it was around Janelle's cabin and had been made… not by her uncle but someone darker? _Who had a darker jewel then her uncle?_

Taking no chances she called in her war blade and the hunting belt that her father had given her after she successfully put him to the ground for the third time. Then caught the thermals that would take her to that cabin and to the unknown wall of darkness.

* * *

Lucivar was out in the clearing practice with his son who was doing the most pathetic version of _I don't want to do this_ that he had ever seen. His reward for such of an attitude had been a mouth full of grass when he had dropped his guard. Now nearly laughing because there was no real threat only her family being well _boys_ Raven said, " What's all this? I was only gone one month."

Lucivar looked honestly shocked to see her. How had he forgotten that his daughter would be back today from visiting her cousin. Then again how had he forgotten to tell her or send word that Jared finally made the offer to the dark or about the cabin that she now stood looking at? Dryly he said, "It's been a long two weeks. Come inside I'm sure your mother would love to explain."

"She would and you wouldn't?"

He just held out his hand for his daughter who was wearing her favorite pair of overhauls and her long black hair was in a tight braid running down her back. No he wouldn't tell her because were her mother would only say I _should_ dent your head, his daughter would _actually_ do it. Why did his daughter have the dominantly aggressive behavior over her brother who wasn't all to calm as one might think he was?

Daemon was sitting at the plain light wood table reading a book of basic craft to little Jaenelle, a book that Marian had said was too advanced for her. A comment that only got her a cold blank stare and him ignoring every word that followed. Nora was standing over the counter trying to put together a decent meal and choosing to ignore the constant comments to help as she took the knife over the vegetables in and almost hacking movement.

"Sweetheart look who's home." Lucivar all too happily said although watching Nora with the knife he wanted to go and hide all parts of him that were male.

"Hello mother… Uncle Daemon? Well who's this little one?"

Daemon looked up his eyes cleared for only a moment. A black shield fell over him and his little queen then his attention went back to his book. After all it was reading time and nap time would follow.

"Oh don't bother him he's in a very snarly mood for someone who couldn't remember where he put his shoes a while ago."

"Mama that's not nice uncle Daemon I'm sure had a beastly day. Uncle here Cordilia asked me to give this to you the next I saw you. It makes sense now I think." She called in a soft purple blanket that had bits of fiery pink running through it.

For a brief moment Daemon looked up from his book, he made no sign that he knew what she was holding out to him or that he even knew who she was but at least he did drop the shield he was holding around the baby and himself. And he did shift a bit uneasily in the seat. His once quiet natured sister now seemed to always prick his temper and his niece well… she was calming for once.

"Won't you even see if the baby likes it? After all I do think it was meant for her."

Out of habit he tested it before touching it. Out of caution he tested it again before allowing it to even so much as caress the baby's soft skin. As it did Jaenelle's eyes glistened with a happy kind of amusement.

"There see mama he was just having a beastly day before, he's calm now." She said nothing else as she laid an old copy of Scelti saves the day on the table.

Marian did. "He won't read it to her. After all his books are _so_ much better."

"Of course they are mama they were aunt Jaenelle's."

Marian gawked at her daughter, "And how would you possibly know that?"

"I may not have known her nor knew uncle Daemon before but her spells are still very much in tacked. Besides reading her notes to a baby might tell us how some of those spells actually worked."

Turning his attention back to the book Daemon hid a grin. His niece was smart and fast with her thinking… he wondered where she got that from.


	16. Chapter 16

Six years later:

Jaenelle stormed into the cottage and stopped short when she noticed not only Lucivar and Daemonar stiffening but also noticed Daemon had stopped whatever he had been saying to now look at her. Her only response was in a very agitated voice to say, "I don't want to talk about it." That was all she said before quickly going to her room that had been built between both her mothers and Daemon's. It was times like this that it was easy to forget about who and what she was when she was surrounded by so much dark power, would have to if Daemon hadn't followed her.

He didn't say anything as he passed through the door, he just came over and sat on her bed and waited.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"I didn't say anything."

She gave him a blank stare. If she were years older it was a look that would have started a playful fight and ended with the covers needing to be aired out. But the shuck wasn't old enough so instead she sniffled, "Is this shuck truly hideous?"

Fifty years of being married to her and another 500 in the misty place with Witch he knew how to answer that question, in fact had answered it once before. He looked at her like he was actually thinking about it then finally said, "I give up what is wrong with a Witch who hasn't grown into her skin yet?"

Her eyes narrowed. Of course he wouldn't care what she looked like. Well at least not for a few more years, but that was an argument she wanted to wait and have."Of course you wouldn't understand."

Oh he understood better then she thought he did and the first time she so much as breathed the words that someone had offended her… well the realm would soon realize just how much of his mind he really had and exactly how deathly he really was. Softly he asked, "And what don't I understand?"

Jaenelle bit her lip. The part of her that was under the skin was ageless, but the emotions she was feeling were coming from wounds from her first life, wounds that were being scraped now. "I can't do basic craft." She finally said flatly.

"But you can do many things no one else can…" he thought about his son then amended his statement." Well unless you count Jared."

"But he looks …" She stopped when his interest seemed to peak.

Again with looks. "And who is bothered by the way you look?"

Oh no. she was not going to tell him that. The very last thing she wanted was for him to go to her school and dismember the sniveling little brats. Besides wasn't that why she had her own tutors 500 or so years ago? "Never mind. As you said I just haven't grown into my skin yet."

Ah huh. "You remember what Lucivar taught you?"

In a midnight voice that wasn't as dark at it would be in a few years she said. "Yes prince I remember."

"Good because the next time you come home like this you might find you become the schools only student."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"It would be the first time I purge a place of sniveling bitches."

Her mouth dropped open, after a moment of silence she said in a soft whisper, "I'll take care of it."

* * *

The following morning Daemon wrapped himself in a heavy sight shield. He hadn't left the cottage more than a few times over the past 6 years. Really hadn't needed nor wanted to leave but today he wanted to find out what had distressed his queen. Besides that both Lucivar and Daemonar had said if they found out about it before he did then there might not be anything left for him to discover.

Jaenelle had her craft book held against her chest. It was old, used and showing signs of wear; but it was hers. It held her notes and Daemon's dark musky scent. None paid much attention to either. They all saw a used book that was handed down to her rather than a new one purchased from a store or a slightly used one that had been bought from the school it's self. Just another reason to tease the young queen.

A young boy about two maybe three years her senior glided up towards her. His intent had been to snatch the book from her hands. Would have too it he hadn't hit a wall of very dark power between himself and her. In a menacing growl he snapped, "What your half breed mother do pay someone to create a shield for you and then go through the trash to get your craft book?"

Jaenelle's eyes narrowed. She knew the scent of the shield and knew she could walk right threw it if she needed. Also knew Daemon was too close. Knew if she responded the way any six year old girl would have Daemon would appear and probably kill them. Instead she found every drop of eyrien arrogance that this flesh held and continued to go to her glass then very calmly said, "Go away."

A few boys in the back ground snickered. "She's a queen but who would want to be a consort to that."

Daemon glared. 500 years ago Jaenelle had scars made from her family and he would not tolerate new ones being made by some snot nosed child. Yet he was not going to kill them, not yet. A light ripple of red power flowed and every child that had been teasing her or poking fun at her toppled to the ground.

Jaenelle hung her head so that her hair would hide the grin. At least he hadn't killed them but that had been a warning. Funny, but still a warning and one not likely to be repeated.

* * *

Quietly so not to draw yet more attention that she already had by bringing her old craft book to school Jaenelle slipped into her seat and waited for the teacher. Yet another reason for her to want to lash out. The teacher wasn't right for her but she wouldn't complain. She wanted a normal childhood. She wanted friends that she could play child like games with. Ones that didn't require riding the webs or jumping them for that matter. Not that she minded but having one or two that were in the same territory, hell the same village would be nice. So she wouldn't complain.

The teacher walked in. He was a plump man in his prime years. The fact that he was Eyrien just ment he was arrogant. The fact that he singled her out for all she couldn't do just proved he was an ass. She was thankful Daemon had left after the boys had toppled to the ground.

Or at least she thought he had left and she was not going to try to find him if he hadn't.

"I see yu decided to try to learn something today." He voice was stony as was his glare at his only student who had yet to call in a pair of shoes.

In old tounge she spoke her reply her voice turning to midnight at the imply that she didn't try to learn every other day.

"Don't sass me girl or I'll see the headmaster has you wiped…" whatever he had been going to say after that fell mute as he started to claw at his throat as if someone was choking the life from him.

Daemon leaned in the doorframe a board sleepy expression on his beautiful face. His gold eyes narrowed yet his body was fully relaxed.

Witch knew better.

Jaenelle sighed. she could save the pricks life. She could make her true self known to all in this room and possible the whole realm…. Or… she could looked as shocked as the rest of her class at the sudden and abrupt appearance of the most deadly man in the realm.

Seeing her teacher… her former teacher now… start to go blue she got to her feet. In a calm clear voice she spoke trying to put every bit of midnight she could in her tone, " Prince Sadi Attend."

Daemon looked at her for a long moment as he let the prick take a breath. A coughing breath but still let him do something. Holding her gaze he very softly spoke, "Dose the Lady wish for him to live?"

Choosing her words very carefully and knowing if she left any room for him to manipulate her words he would she said, "It would please me if he not only live but no blood would be spilled over but a few words."

Turning his attention back to the Eyrien prick who was still firmly held in a measure of his black power Daemon grinned. "My queen has spoken so I will let you live today. However don't expect Prince Yaslana to follow such instruction…" He gave Jaenelle a measuring look then kicked his lips, "… well not until she decides to set up her court then he might. Then again my brother doesn't care much for following orders."

"Daemon that is quite enough. I think-" Jaenelle put her fist on her six year old hip in an attempt to look menacing.

"If you think we should leave then I believe your brain is working well enough to remember that Lucivar does have the jurisdiction here."

"- that is quite …. What? Damn. Damn and double Damn. Fine we'll leave." Underbreath she added, " Males. Snarly over protective males."

As the door to the class closed they heard whispers and mummers. Children saying, " she's his queen." And the teacher whimpering, "She's Witch."


	17. Chapter 17

Nora wasn't surprised when Daemon entered the cottage with her daughter in tote. Tried not to grin at the grumpy face her child had but more than that she tried very hard not to make any sudden movements. She could clearly see the shard ice in Daemon's eyes and the fact her daughter was grumpy said something else… he had rescued her from something and _that_ wasn't sitting well with her daughter. In a very motherly tone she asked, "What happen?"

Jaenelle started to speak, "I could have handled it." This was drown out by Daemon growling, "She's not going back to that school."

"Am to." It was a weak protest but she had rights as did any child. Any queen.

Still growling and now in a more low more menacing tone he said, "You have not had your birthright ceremony yet. You. Will. Not. Go. Back. To. That. School." the end he spaced out making it clear to everyone he meant it.

"Daemon surly."Nora began then stopped when his glare was fixed on her.

It was very clear there was nothing wrong with his mind and all too clear that he knew exactly what he was doing. Shivering with cold she started again, "Perhaps you can find suitable tutors for her then."

It was then Lucivar glided into the room then froze. Daemon was cold. Hell he knew his temper was slipping the leash but he had hoped that he would spare Nora the privilege of seeing this. Calmly he spoke, "Hello Bastard."

"Prick." Even that one word. That one greeting came out as bone piercing ice.

Still not moving from the door and noticing Jaenelle wasn't doing anything to calm his temper and knowing there was nothing Nora could do Lucivar sighed, "So who needs killed and who needs –" he stooped as he felt the press against his outer most mental barrier.

Images flowed in a moment later. Lucivar's very low growl followed the calling in of his war blade and hunting knife.

"Lucivar ,no. No bloodshed over a words."

"Oh no lady not over words. Never over only words." Lucivar narrowed his eyes then continued, "But I'll be damned if anyone is going to harm or belittle a child in my territory."

Oh well damn if that was the side he was going to take and the side Daemon would side on… and probably the High Lord, Jarid and Daemonar… she didn't have a chance to sway him.

A voice from the yard made sure she didn't have to.

".Well. What a pretty cottage so close to my mothers. Wondered why there was a shield around it .Guess I should have come sooner."

Lucivar snarled. "Leiah."

"It's Lady SaDiablo as you very well know." She corrected.

Lucivar turned war blade in hand, "And as you very well know this is a closed territory … to you."

"Come now Uncle-" She stooped when she saw him. The son of a whoring bitch who had taken away her pleaser of riding the males of her court. The ass who had threaten to kill her over a bastard child. Her father. Still thinking he only had some of his mind if that she smiled, "Father."

It would take so little for him to let his temper sore. So little to tear her apart; even less to dig her grave and leave her there. Still he didn't move not this time. His little witch was old enough to meet this threat first and at her word or glare then he would do what he should have done so many years ago. In a cold deadly voice he made himself speak, "Lady."

Leiah pouted her lip out like a spoiled brat, which for her was true despite all the efforts to change her nature to something else. "Still being all snarly. Well Fine." She took a breath then in a cruel voice one of that of a queen trying to leash a male that wasn't hers or at least try to control one "You've been naughty to hide this from me…"

"You will not speak to them like that." The midnight voice growled from the cabin. Not true midnight but close enough that it would be known who spoke or rather what spoke.

"Who?" Leiah looked puzzled. Lucivar froze silently acknowledging that his queen had spoken. Daemon grinned such a cold cruel smile; sweet and deadly.

Jaenelle stepped out of the cabin as she did she gave Daemon an icy stare. One that said I will speak to you later. " Lady SaDiablo."

For just a moment Leiah blanched before her nose and her face drew up in a snarl. " This is my realm and I will not hand it over to a sniveling child."

Deep chasms formed in Witch's eyes. 500 years of knowing she would have to face her daughter… no not her daughter… her daughter wouldn't become that which she purged once before. Her daughter would hold dear the lessons that were taught to her. And her daughter wouldn't dare speak to Witch with that tone or challenge. In one step Jaenelle the six year old turned to the ancient creature she had always been. Only now her golden mane of not quite hair and not quite fur held bits of midnight steaks and a pair of glorious bat like wings spouted from her back. She had never went after someone who caused her pain but she would not stand aside while this bitch tore out both Daemon's and Lucivar's hearts not to mention those nameless people in Kealeer or her brother or sister and let's not mention the High Lord. Oh no she would not stand by and watch that. Not 500 years ago and certainly not now.

In the deepest of midnight her voice flowed through the air. "You will not speak till you learn to do so properly."

Leiah opened her mouth to form a word. No sound followed.

Daemon stared in disbelief. He had thought Witch would kill their daughter outright. Thought that she would strike out in someway despite not having her birthright jewels yet. Hell he didn't know what she would do but he wasn't expecting that. Still if he thought about it … it was comical in a frightening sort of way. After all a six year old despite being dreams made flesh, had just out smarted a black jeweled which. Well a once black jeweled witch anyways.

Leiah's eyes filled with cold rage. She was not going to hand over Kealeer. This was her realm. Hers. It didn't matter that none of the territories refused to stand in her shadow. It didn't matter that her family refused to acknowledge her. And it sure the hell didn't matter that despite age she was looking at her mother who should be long dead. She was not giving up what was hers.

Long narrow fingers rested on Leiah's shoulder. As she looked down she saw the long black tinted nails and knew a snakes tooth waited just under the nail. She knew who it was even without looking. A word escaped her mouth. "Jarid?"

He sighed. He had always looked up to his sisters when he was a youth. Had always wanted nothing more than to protect them and never truly wished harm on either of them. Even over the past 500 years he hadn't wanted to strike out at them. In a clam steady voice he spoke, "I let you live six years ago, don't make me regret that."

Another voice came from behind her. It was a soft songstress' airy soprano, "Damn it Leiah it is any wonder Mother decided now to return?"

Leiah turned slightly to see her slightly younger sister. Her black jewels in clear sight and glittering ready to expel anything she might need them too. Still she said nothing.

"500 years and only the territories that have nothing to do with you hold on to the values that were taught when we grew up. Then again it should surprise me but it don't. You should have ask grandfather to help form your court. Hell I'm sure Uncle Lucivar would have helped you but nooo, _You_ wanted to play the bitch and only have male that have the best looks and none of the brains that go with it."

Lucivar winced. He was a warlord prince with a hair temper but he did not want to stand here and listen to this conversation . With a quick glance at his brother he could see neither did he. That almost made him grin. Almost. The cold in Witch's eyes made him not.

He remembered that look. It was a look she once had when she dealt with Roxi long before Daemon killed her. It was the look that she had the day Dajaal was killed protecting her sister from being kidnapped. Mother night how he hated that look. And worse she didn't have her birth right jewels yet, only a very impressive pair of teeth and razor sharp claws. Now there was only one way this was going to end. – Badly.-


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N :sorry for the delay in posting but I hope you enjoy. R&r always welcome**

* * *

Everything Froze. Even Cordilia stopped her ranting or Leiah's behavior. She too saw what was coming and it was not good. No it couldn't be good not when her uncle and father were both silently awaiting something. And that something was enough to awaken the Warlord Prince in both of them. Worse still that something was standing before her… not her mother that she had adored… but Witch. The Living Myth… Dreams made flesh… that is what stood before her. And Like her brother, Father and uncle she knew now what that meant… none of it good.

* * *

Witch all too slowly stepped up to her Eldest. All too softly gave her such a sweet, deadly smile. All too gently her midnight voice spoke passing down her sentence, "You are right, Lady. You are not handling over _your_ realm to me." Her delicate pink tongue licked her lips before she continued. As she did any pleasantries she had before vanished, "Askavi belongs to Witch. Has always and will always belong to Witch. Although you wear-"

Softly and with the up most respect Jarid broke in, "Wore, Lady. Not wears." Anything he would have said after fell into silence when her dark gaze fell on him.

"-wore the black. You darling are _not_ Witch. Therefore the Keep and the Dark Mountains were never yours to rule."

Leiah opened her mouth in protest. Fire lit her eyes as Witch spoke to her. _How dare she? _Still Gapping and trying to say something that would surly get her killed … the words would not come. Neither was any sound. No she wouldn't speak till Witch… the little Bitch… let her.

Witch Turned to face Daemon. She wouldn't let him be hurt, yet she wasn't going to play snip and snarl with Leiah right now either. Not when she wasn't done snipping and snarling at him… _the snarly over protective male_… who was watching her with too much interest. She took a few steps toward him. As she did she called in her masks. Once again a child stood in the center of very strong and very snarly Warlord Princes and Queens.

In a child's voice she continued. Sweet maliciousness lingered in her words, "As this body is not old enough to set up _my_ court." Jaenelle sighed almost too forcibly. "I will not try to challenge you for what is not yours. However I do think it is in your best interest to apprentice in a good, strong court for at least five years."

Five years. A full apprenticeship. How dare she suggest… Hate, anger, cold burning rage flowed through her. Ice spiked in her golden catlike eyes. How dare she… her anger boiled over. Jarid may have drained her jewels and had done something to prevent their use… but she was still dangerous… she was still a black widow and a formable member of the hourglass… and she could…

Just before she could form a spell she took a closer look at her father. Her eyes even though hazed by hate; shifted down to the ground around him… Ice cold and deadly had spiked into razor sharp edges in his eyes. His anger running deeper than she ever dreamed possible. Frost had crusted the entire windows of the cabin and the door that he so lazily leaned against. The grass beneath his feet… steam rose up from the earth scorched burned ground was all that was left. He had reached the full depth of his jewels and he was looking at her as his intended target to release that sweet deadly rage.

Weighing her options she quickly glanced at her uncle. They didn't like each other. Really haven't spoken politely to one another since she established her court. Still she thought… as a queen… he would yield.

His wings were held tight against his sides. His very well honed war blade was held tightly in his hand. His legs were held in a very natural fighting stance. That really didn't shock her. The burning rage and the fire barely contained in his eyes. That terrified her. He was making it very clear he would not yield to her. Making it very clear that he was ready to see her blood run. And there was no one that could stop him…

No that wasn't true her brother… Maybe…

The hand that still too tightly gripped her shoulder told her that he too was cold with rage. Only now that he was touching her did she feel the ice forming on her shoulder. Cold didn't describe the burning sensation his touch was causing.

She didn't need to turn to face her sister to know what she thought. The little bitch always yielded to the males of the family.

As much as she hated Witch right now. As much as she wished for the child's death… she valued her life that much more. She knew she would never get close enough to use her snakes tooth. Never speak enough words to form a spell… even if she could the black widows that stood around her would know the moment she tried… and kill her.

Leiah closed her eyes to regain control over her rage. Then let out such a little and defeated sigh. For now she would yield. She would have to… if she wished to live and possibly one day find a way to defeat the Child and her family… she would yield.

Five years wasn't long. Just a blink on an eye for someone who was of the long lived races. Really no time at all.

This time when she opened her mouth sound flowed. "I will apprentice in a court." For now. Was left unspoken.

Daemon's lips twitched in a smile. Because she _was_ his daughter and she _was_ yielding to his queen; he could have some say in what court she apprenticed in. and if she truly wished to leave this place still among the living she would yield to _him_.

Pushing away from the door. Both to allow for Jaenelle to enter her home and to approach his wayward daughter he coldly spoke, "Since you will be apprenticing you will have no use for your current court."

Leiah stood there gapping. He wouldn't… couldn't… the cold deadly fury in his eyes told her he would and planned on it.

Seeing he had her full attention and knowing he just gave several males the permission to kill those few pieces of filth he continued. "And while your family deal with them I know the perfect court for you to serve in." he paused for a moment to lock eyes with Cordilia. Then gave a genuine smile. "Of course that is if the Lady will have you."

No. No no no. Noooo! The insufferable bastard. He wouldn't.

The answer came from her side. "Of course Prince I would be honored to teach her all that she has forgotten." Cordilia paused. Then oh so sweetly continued, "I do however ask that Raven assist me for the next few years." Of course formally she would have to ask her dear cousin. Still she wanted everything out in the open for her family to discuss first.

Lucivar puzzled over that for a moment. Taking a mental step back from the killing edge he slowly asked, "And why would that be the deciding reason, Lady." Knowing it was Cordilia the queen rather than Cordilia his niece he was speaking to he kept to protocol by calling her Lady rather than one of the family's pet names for her.

With a shrug she answered, "She's better with weapons then your son. And… since she doesn't as of yet fully belong to a court it would give her at least some court knowledge for when the Lady does form her court. Besides it would give her a reason to be in Terreille rather on the pretense of visiting."

Lucivar scratched his chin. Ah yes that would be a good reason and the unspoken one that his niece didn't trust her sister being the real one. "And I believe that your grandfather will be close by for the next few years."

"Of course Uncle Lucivar. Besides I'm sure I can convince him to teach her proper protocol… _again_… and I'm sure you'll want to stop by and make sure my court is staying in proper battle ready shape. Just as I know Papa should take the Lady to see some of plays and things that both he and the Lady have missed out on for the last few years."

_Damn them all. They were planning on controlling her life for the next five years. And they were doing it right in front of her as if she wasn't even there to hear them! Oh she would not forget this. Oh no she would not._


	19. Chapter 19

The first full day of her court assignment was horrible. It wasn't even dawn yet and she was being dragged out of her warm bed and forced to practice drills with Cordillia's master of the guard. He wasn't eyrien – thank the darkness- but he was an over bearing prick. She had grumbled from the start. "I know how to defend myself." When that hadn't produced any response she added, "I have trained with Lucivar Yaslana." That had gotten a response.

His voice was stony almost cold as he spoke through gritted teeth, "Then consider this a refresher."

She huffed. And thought to herself "I'll put him to the ground then I'll go back to my sleep."

* * *

Nearly two hours later she was sure she had more muscles hurting then she had muscles. Who would have thought a man could move like that. Who would have thought he would spar with a Queen that hard. The only thing that kept her going was that she had learnt his name and she was going to complain to the steward of her sister's court about this. Oh yes she was.

Anger gave her what she needed to blow the hard wood door open. Pride had her stomping up to his dark word desk. She hadn't learnt his name. Damn her sister for not providing that to her. She slammed her hands down on his desk then snapped, "You need to do something with Andrew."

He straightened the papers that he had been working on then carefully leaned back in his high backed chair. Licking his lips he softly started out, "_I _Lady, Do not have to do anything." He paused long enough for his lips to curl into a smile, "That is unless my Queen wills it."

"He shouldn't be allowed to treat a queen like that!"

"Since Lady, you did point out to him that you were trained by Prince Yaslana. I say he treated you fairly. And since he treated you with the same regard as he does our Queen I say he treated you fairly."

"If that's fair then I demand that _my_ court be brought here and I'll show you fair."

Slowly he got to his feet. She hadn't noticed how tall he was while he was sitting. Hadn't noticed how large his hands were or that those hands could crush a skull even without tapping his jewels. And she surly hadn't noticed what jewel his did wear. Gray and worse his was a warlord Prince.

In a cold harsh voice he spoke, "You lady do not have a court. Or not much of one. However if you wish to be fair I will tell you this when you complain to Prince Yaslana about how unfairly you are being treated tell him Prince Markus suggest that he Put you through a day of drills since Prince Andrew obviously isn't able to do as good of a job as he could do."

"And who the hell is Prince Markus?"

He sneered at her then took his seat, "I am. And Lady… the next time you come into _my_ study without my summoning you I'll make sure the next male you see is the High Lord… in _his_ study."

Five years. She had to play nice with this prick for five years! He'd kill her inside a month. And if he didn't he would send her to Hell and the Warlord Prince that was waiting there would kill her. Mother night how did her sister deal with these males?

Well he wasn't attractive but maybe…

She softened her gaze to one closer to lust… it had always worked before…

His cold stare turned to deadly ice. A small tap from his jewel… his Gray Jewel… had her being tossed out of his study. His voice rolled out to the study, "Look at the wrong male like that and he'll kill you Lady. The only reason that your still breathing is I would require permission form my queen. Do so again and I won't wait for an answer."

She was appalled. She had never been tossed out of anywhere. She had never been threatened like that. She had never. Slowly she moved to get off the ground…Mother night she ached. Five years … she would never make it.

* * *

Later that evening she was to have her first Protocol lesson. First her ass, hadn't she already completed those lesson over 500 years ago? Well at least she would know how to answer her Grandfather's question. And it would only

be the two of them. And that would make it easy.

She was told that she had to go to one of the public waiting rooms. She had been told all lesions with the High Lord would be held in that room. She had expected to find it with long couches and overstuffed chairs… all empty.

As she trotted into the room she froze. There were about _Ten_ near adolescent Queens in the room. About thirteen slightly older males, five she thought were Warlord princes. And all of them had their backs to her.

"You're late." The High Lord growled.

"I'm…"

"Silence. Take your seat and be on time for tomorrow lesion." His voice rolled as soft thunder.

The other's in the room never moved. Never filched. Damn them all, they could have at least greeted her. Quietly she took a seat. And sat through her lesion. All the time gritting her teeth as her grandfather blatantly ignored her. Well that was just fine at least he wasn't threatening her.

* * *

By the end of her first week her body ached. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders. And her nails… her once perfectly groomed nails… they were black with dirt and grit, black with filth that no amount of brushing would ever undo. Oh how she hated this. She hated it more than she did when she found out she received no pleaser from having a male.

Cordilia leaned on the doorframe of her sister's suite. Hiding a smile she calmly said, "Pack a bag for an overnight stay. I have something I wish to show you."

Oh great now what. Did the little bitch find another piece of ground that needed to be tended to? Hiding what she wanted to say, she finally found an appropriate response, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet dear sister. But I promise it will be educational."

They rode together for what seemed as hours. The tension that hung in the air was enough for any black widow to take notice. Finally Leiah spoke, "Where are we going?"

"SaDiablo Hall… or rather what is left of it. There is something you need to see."

_What's left of it? What the hell_?

* * *

_  
The two of them stood on a rock covered court yard. A once large manor house stood before them. It must have been beautiful in its day but now… vines covered the ruins. The main door was long gone but you could see the grand staircase that lead upstairs. The windows were either broken out or missing all together.

"What is this place?" You could almost hear the discuss in Leiah's voice.

Cordilia shook her head. "The once SaDiablo Hall. Home to… Ah well it really don't matter to whom but… I want you to walk the ruins and see what the stone and wood remembers."

_A test. Damn her_. "And if I do?"

"There's no _if_ Lady. All those who apprentice with me do this at least once. You are no different. And this is the reason Terrielle is thriving now."

Leiah huffed, "Fine."

See what the stone and wood remember. _Fine_. Just a little bit of black widow craft. Images flooded her. Pain, fear. Panic. Filled the air. She continued walking not understanding. Dark male spice filled on corridor. She knew that scent. It belonged to her father… yet the scent was old… still the rage lingered.

She could almost hear the door bang shut. Could almost feel the shockwave of his temper rolling through the walls. Could feel his repulsion at someone being in his room. _His room_? Oh she knew their father grew up in Terrielle but…

She continued walking. Then hesitated as she came to the stairs that led to the one room on the upper floor. It felt wrong still she went up there. A knot filled her stomach. Pain , death. Innocent death filled the room. Hatred and screams were held in the stone. Ghostly images of men being ridden till they broke flashed before her. Images of children either killed or having their minds ripped apart while a woman laughed and feasted on their blood. On their pain.

Leiah raced down the steps and burst back to where her sister was watching. "Mother night. Mother Night."

"Leiah go around to the garden."

"No more. Please, no more." She was whimpering she never whimpered.

"Leiah go to the garden." Cordilia spoke understand what her sister had seen. Still she needed to see more.

Pride got her to the garden. Anger kept her there longer then need be. More than an acre of land and all of it covered in Witch Blood. A monument had been built. Simple words "For remembrance."

If you sang to the flowers they told the name of the one they represented. Tears flowed from her eyes. Thousands of Witches dies here. All of them met a horrible death. Presumably all of them could have been saved.

A hand touched her shoulder. She didn't dare look to see who. "The Woman who lived here was named Dorothea. She was cruel to say the least. Heartless and wished for all to yield to her."

"I never…"

"You never cared for those who you ruled over. Never helped to nurture the land and both suffered."

"I- I – I was told…"

"That the farmers could handle their crops without you blessing the land twice a year? Mmmm. They could have if the queens who ruled the towns knew how to do it for you but you never taught them."

"I never killed anyone." _Not without reason anyways_.

"No? How many of your people died from hunger or cold. How many fled because there was no work? How many turned on each other? Witch blood grows in a few of those towns now. Not much but it does grow. So what are you going to do about it?"

No she had to be lying. Had to be. She was a good queen. She was. Her court took care of her. She had a good income. No one ever came to her with problems. Never. Not once. She chose a different battle ground. "What happen in that house… It really happen?"

"You know it did."

"And Father?"

"It was before he met mama. And no those wounds never healed."


	20. Chapter 20

Kealeer

Jaenelle looked up at her mother, "I don't want a birthright ceremony."

"Uh ha. So you _want_ to be bullied by a warlord prince who has considered it _his_ right to bully and fuss since the day you were born. And you _want_ Prince Yaslana to continue to be your sparring partner… and…"

"Oh fine. I'll have a damn birth right ceremony."

Nora laughed. She should scold her daughter for use of such language yet didn't since she was sure she picked it up from one of the males that came here. Then again she could have picked it up from one of her friends… even if she never mentioned where her friends were from. "Maybe we could invite some of your friends for the party after?"

She looked like she was considering it. Looked like it was something she wanted then said, "Would I have to let Daemon and Lucivar fuss."

"I don't know about _letting_ them but having one or two of your friends here might keep them occupied."

"I'll ask." Then she bound out the door. Not even stopping to see the amusement on Daemon's face.

"Did she agree?"

"It wasn't like she has much of an option now does she?" Nora spoke her head shacking in a way that said he was an idiot for asking.

Ignoring the fact that he was acting like a babbling idiot or so he suspected Nora thought, Daemon pointed out to her, "The sooner she has her jewels the safer she'll be."

Understanding filled her golden eyes, "You don't trust the one queen do you?"

Daemon shuttered. He loved his daughters when they were younger. He honestly did but trust… no he couldn't trust his eldest and that hurt. He didn't answer her just gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. In the past few years they had learned to live together and work together almost as well as anyone in the family. She would understand that soft remorseful squeeze.

* * *

Terreille

It had been a hundred years since she had been sent to live with her sister. It was suppose of been five years… five! Not a damn hundred years. That wasn't what she agreed to damn it. But Draca wouldn't let her come through the Keep to get back home… something about not learning the lesson yet… about not understanding! Well damn it what was she supposed to understand? All she's been doing since she arrived was gigging in the dirt planting things that the _gardeners_ should be doing… ok yes she was spreading some of her power around by way of using the queen's gift but shouldn't the village queens be doing this? Why did she have to do what the little self-serving bitches wouldn't do!

She paced the length of her sitting room once more. She should try one of the other gates again. She should and then open the damn thing herself… leave it the priestess that was supposed to open the thing itself … ha… she learned her lesson the last time. Oh no … she might be the High Lords granddaughter but she had no intention to visit _that_ realm again nor did she wish to come face to face to those who lived there… appalling. There was a reason the dead didn't mix with the living and she was sure it had something to do with the glowing red eyes and the _stench_.

Turing once more she picked up a course pillow and began to shred it and turned her attention back to another problem. Nearly a hundred years and it would be soon that the _girl_ would be getting her first jewel. And where would she be… not even invited to the party after. Not even told about when it would happen. Leiah let out a frustrated huff.

In the past hundred years she had broken every nail. Loss all the shine to her hair and had patched her dresses too many times. How could her sister live like this? It was insane. The lesser queens were insane for doing this but it was expected of them but her sister? … she ruled this blasted realm she should be going to parties … hosting them even … hell she should have men in this court who were there to serve the visiting queens … not to mention her… but nooo. The men of this court didn't share a bed with anyone that they didn't want to… didn't allow any queen regardless of jewel to touch unless in a manner that was teasing yet still in good natured and restrained. And sure the hell didn't let her get within arm's length of any of them.

Her sister ruled here and because of that she couldn't even flirt with anyone who might serve in her court if she _could_ form a court. She couldn't use the damn gates because the Keep didn't want her in Kealeer and she couldn't even get a good tumble in bed! Ahhh! This was not acceptable not one damn bit!

* * *

Cordilia stood in the doorway. The door itself didn't even make a sound …. She hadn't even made a sound let alone leaving a scent that said she was there at all. She had been watching her sister closely for the last few minutes. Listing to the muffled curses to the darkness… listing and shaking her head. She had hoped her sister would have learned something … anything really about the way things use to be. She had hoped that Leiah would have learned everything that had been taught to them the first time… all the things a good queen did … all the little things that their mother had done… damn she had hoped that she would have changed enough that the males of the family would not kill her on sight…

The fact that Draca no longer allowed her at the Keep was testament enough… Leiah would never change. Unless…

"Pack a bag and plan to stay overnight. Tonight is your last night in my realm."

Leiah stopped bid stomp. She hadn't known she wasn't alone until that airy voice floated through the room… and she should have. But then again… a smile filled her face, "Draca finally decided …"

Cordilia snapped, "I said this is the last night in my realm I didn't say you were returning to the realm of Witch." Cordilia narrowed her eyes. She hated to be so cold but she couldn't do this any longer. She wouldn't. She had given her sister every chance. Hell she had given the bitch more rope and more chances than any other queen in the realm and that ended now. Just because they were related didn't make them family and it now longer made the bitch her problem. "I have something to show you and either you will realize what it is you should have been learning or you can go see how long you live in the realm of forever twilight…"

Leiah gasped, "You wouldn't… Grandfather would…. Bt…dt… I…" the rest was lost in unformed words and stutter.

"I had agreed to keep you here for five years. Five! And you have been here much longer than that, and that ends now. We were children when-"

"We were fully grown adults." Leiah protested.

CORDILIA stopped and gazed at her sister then continued adding a bit of a deep growl to her voice, "We were barely better then children when we received both our jewels and rule over our realms. I listened to everything that had been and learned from the mistakes of the past and you… you are hell bent on repeating them… well dear sister you have one finale lesson to either heed or well I don't know."

"Don't have the heart to kill me sister?"

Cordilia smiled cruel and malicious, "No dear sister killing the likes of you would be to easy and much too kind. No I hope you have a long life but not in my realm and not near _my_ court." She turned and was nearly out the door before she said, "Pack your bag."

Leiah waited a full minute before she moved. Damn it she hadn't realized how much of her sister's temper had come from their father. That coldness seeped in rage. She hadn't realized that he had taught her how to wrap herself in a sight shield so well that no one would know she was there. Damn him. Why didn't he teach her? It would have been so useful before. She could have used that spell to keep a better track on all those bitch queens that had gotten her in trouble. And her court that had sat on their asses while the bitches didn't lift a damn finger to make her look like a good queen.

She stomped her foot on the wood floor once more. No use pouting now. Not when freedom was so close. No … she would meet this challenge head on and tell her naive sister just what she wanted to hear. Just what would give her the freedom to return to her realm and get rid of that child that turned her family against her? Get rid of the rival queen that would take her throne. And she would do it before the little witch got her birthright jewel. Leiah smiled her best game smile and the game was just beginning.

* * *

**R&R always welcome. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I know it's been a long time but hope you enjoy**

* * *

Leiah packed her bag in haste. This would be her last night in this blasted realm and she couldn't wait to have revenge on those who had sent her here. One last night… oh the possibilities were swarming.

* * *

Jaenelle paced the corridors of the Keep. Her friends or most of them anyhow would be here for the party that her family was throwing her for her birthright ceremony… but what if her jewels were lesser than they should be? What if she didn't receive a jewel at all? What if….

"AHHHH!" she yelled out in frustration. Of course she would have a jewel who was she kidding. Of course the end result would be black. And of course she would be strong enough to hold a court of dark jeweled Warlord Princes. Still it wasn't enough to settle her nerves. Not this time.

* * *

At the proper hour she slowly walked down the staircase into the room the use to be her thrown room. A small alter was set up just for her… just for the Queen. Every so carefully she lit the candles and felt herself be hurled into the abyss.

* * *

Leiah sat nervously in the coach. Who knew what the bitch was going show her this time. 100 years and to many trips to that blasted Hall. Too many trips being trapped there for days seeing things that couldn't possibly have been true. And too many trips pretending to be in tears just to suffice her bitch of a sister.

Cordilia stepped into the coach wearing her finest court gown. Her hair done up as if going to a ball.

Leiah's eyes lit up, "Are we going to a ball dear sister?"

"We… hardly. You are going to well you'll see when we get there and I'm going to a party that is by invitation only."

Her sister didn't go to parties. Hell the bitch didn't even host them. "Such a waist of time." She would say. "Money could be used for other things." She would sneer. And now all of a sudden she was going to a private party. Cursing she hissed, "The little bitch is trying to get her jewels today isn't she."

"So lady by now she has already claimed them."

* * *

**R&r always welcome**


	22. Chapter 22

White is the lesser of the jewels and black is the strongest. During ones birthright the child always… always… starts off at white so why did she start the red. Witch sighed already knowing the answer. Curse Lorn and his sense of humor.

* * *

From dusk to dawn that is how long it takes to get your first jewel. Dusk to dawn not dust till the following dusk. Saetan paced the sitting room. She was Witch of course it would take her longer. Then again that made him think… how long did it take her the first time?

Jaenelle slowly woke up to see a small pouch resting on the altar. Slowly she opened it. Two un cut jewels from white to ebon gray and 13 uncut black ones plus two jewels that she never thought that she would see again.

Already set in a pendant and a ring. Already calling her to slip them on. The twilight dawn. Two jewels that were created just for her. Jewels that gave her the ability to do what everyone of the Blood could do. Things so simple even a child could do them…

… Yet her other jewels gave her the strength to destroy or rebuild the realm.

* * *

The web coach stopped suddenly. Cordilia whispered, "Come Leiah, we must walk the rest of the way."

This was outrages. Walk… she expected her to walk. "Walk where." She snapped

"Briarwood."

"The hell is Briarwood?"

"That is for you to see yourself. For all that come it …it is different." Cordilia said somolemly. How to tell her sister about those who would never leave that place. How to tell her about the poison with in the walls. How to tell her that those who don't heed the warnings die in the most horrible ways. Their mother's spell that was changed when she took control of this land. A spell that even today is more deadly than it was all those years ago.

The building wasn't that big. A school or something as such. Ivy climbed the walls. And the garden nothing but weeds grew in the neat rows of dirt.

"Couldn't you pay someone to take better care of this … place." Leiah sneered.

"You will stay here tonight. Walk the corridors and the ground perhaps you might learn something."

"You expect me to stay here/ are you insane. This place is horrid worse than the 'Hall' as you call it."

"The shield will keep you here until I come back for you and the 'spell' to recall the ones that lived here before will trigger at dusk till dawn." With that Cordilia turned to leave. Before she did she let a drop of blood nourish the land and said there is no cure for Briarwood."


End file.
